Again
by Clavel
Summary: After five years apart, Jesse and Suze meet again. Jesse's now a doctor and Suze is divorcing Paul. Watch them as they settle the missundestandings and fall in love...Again
1. Bottom Crash

**AGAIN **

**Chapter One: Bottom Crash**

_**Suze**_

Hell.

Back at the Mission, Sister Ernestine used to talk a lot about Hell… and Faith… back then I never thought twice about it. Silly me, I should have… back then I had Faith, and I guess faith is one of those things you don't really know you had until you lose it.

I know I've lost my faith. Why is that you ask? Because for the last five years I've been living in hell. And let me tell you something they always get wrong in stories, you know, biblical ones: There aren't flames all over, no one is standing anywhere with that giant-fork-thingy poking you around… it isn't even hot. Actually, is very cold, so cold that sometimes I think my blood has frozen in my veins. Oh, yeah, the Devil is here… in the shape of my husband Paul Slater… but other than that, Hell isn't like most people image it to be.

And the worst part is that I chose this particular hell… I willingly married Paul, the day after we graduated from high school. Not to say it wasn't all part of one of his evil schemes, because it was… only that I knew what I was doing… or I thought I did.

Paul said it was a fair deal, my life for Jesse's and I believed him… I still do, Jesse deserves happiness and he certainly deserves better than me. Paul said he would bring Jesse back to life if I married him… and so I did.

Jesse left me, of course.

Jesse thought I had cheated on him… I don't blame him.

Maybe I didn't cheat but I certainly lied to him.

Graduation night, our last night together… we had just made love and as I was laying there with him when I started to cry. Jesse asked what was wrong. I said everything was fine. Then -this part I remember so well- he cupped my chin and made me look at him and I know he saw in my eyes that I was lying but he didn't say anything, just kissed me softly.

Back then Jesse still had faith in me; he believed I would tell him when I was ready… Only that the next time I saw him after that night he was alive… and I was Paul's wife.

"Suze?" I hear Paul call from the bedroom. "Is that you in the bathroom?"

"Yes." I yelled back.

"Come to bed already. I have to wake up early in the morning, some of us have to work, you know."

'_Like that's my fault'_ I wanted to yell, though I had gotten my psychology major at NoCal Paul didn't exactly let me get a job, he said I should stay at home since he was rich and could provide more than enough for both of us. My only responsibility was to bee a good Stepford Wife.

I wanted to yell that and so many other things… I just wanted to yell, cry out letting out all the despair I felt inside but I didn't. "I'll be right out." I answered.

I vaguely heard him utter a _'Whatever'_ and roll in bed… Paul always falls asleep right after sex… That's just as well with me… I always take a shower after having sex with him… though I know I might shower all I want; I'll never be clean again… not until I stop returning to bed right next to him.

Before I turn off the light I see myself in the mirror… I look like a ghost now… I have that haunted, empty look that ghosts get when they die all too suddenly. There is nothing left of happy, carefree Suze Simon… no, is Mrs. Slater now.

Funny how back when I was sixteen, Paul used to say that he had never intended to kill me… by leaving me up there in shadowland… well, Paul has been killing me slowly for the last five years… whereas he meant it or not. And the sad part is that I don't care enough like to run away. I know there is nothing he could do if I chose to divorce him, he could try to scare me into not divorce him but I think even he knows that there is nothing I've left to lose.

With Jesse gone I just don't see the point of getting out of this marriage… what for?

It's past midnight when the phone rings. Out of instinct I grab the phone before it rings again… better don't wake up Paul again… he gets cranky and that only means trouble for me.

"Hello?" I said, trying to sound normal… no one answers; all I can hear is the sound of steady breathing on the other side…

'_Help' _I want to say, '_Help me, please, help me. I'm so far into de dark that I don't even remember how light looks like. Help me."_

"Hello?" I repeat… I can almost feel like the person on the other end of line is about to talk, to give me a cue so everything inside spills out and I try to hold my breath while I hear that steady breathing at the other end.

One heartbeat… Two…

And then busy signal…

-----------

_**Jesse**_

"Hello?" Susannah's voice asked.

I can almost feel like she is going to talk, like she knows is me.

"Hello?" She repeats. Her voice isn't like I remember it… it sounds fake…

One heartbeat… Two…

I slammed the phone down.

I know I shouldn't have called, it's one in the morning and there was a big chance that bastardo picked up the phone. But I couldn't help myself.

I needed to tell her how sorry I was… she needed to know…

When Jack told me the truth a few months ago, I couldn't believe it… only that it was the only thing that made sense. And I wanted to say to Susannah how sorry I was for all the things I said five years ago… the last time I saw her, the first day of the rest of my life.

I had short called her a whore… told her she disgusted me and told her I would never forgive her for marring that Slater… Only that it turned out the only reason why she married him was so I could live again.

I was so blinded by my rage, and so hurt by all the love I felt for her that I couldn't see things for what they were. If I still loved her, I wasn't sure.

Five years had passed, I was different… if the sound of her voice was any indicative, she was different too.

But still… I had to right things up with Susannah… if not for love for friendship.

Long before she told me she loved me, Susannah told me I was the first real friend she had made in California... And she most definitely had been the first real friend I had had in a century and a half… And when it came down to it I didn't even let her explain… I jumped into conclusions and dishonored that friendship.

"Dr. De Silva?" I heard Caitlin, the head of nurses call at my back.

I snapped out of memory lane right away, I was at work, I had to stay focus.

"Yes?"

"The labs on your trauma patient are back…"

-----------

_**Suze**_

Crying…

Crying was not an option… A couple of years ago, when Is till had tears left, and Paul had caught me crying he had made pretty clear I had no reason to cry… a couple of times he had even slapped me across the face so I would "Snap out of it already", as he put it.

He didn't hit me again after I stopped crying, sometimes he looked like he wanted to but it never went farter than he giving me a push or gripping my arm a little bit too hard… but that was before… back when I still had some fight in me.

I don't anymore. I'm Paul's little puppet and he knows it.

Somewhere during the past five years I stopped fighting… I stopped fighting when I realized it hurt less…

Words still hurt… but words have never broken bones… right?

Yeah, right. They had never broken bones… but the scars ran much more deeper.

"We are going to the charity ball at the Resort." Paul told me before he went to work. "See if you can look presentable. Last time my boss did mention you looked a bit sick."

"Okay." I answered stirring the coffee I knew I wouldn't drink.

"And eat a little would you?" He added from across the table. Mechanically I took a bite of the toast in front of me. Paul sighed angrily. "Suze, I'm not playing games and you know it." He said with a smile, but I could hear the menace in his voice.

I didn't answer; I just continued to chew on the toast. Paul stood up; his chair nearly fell backwards because of the sudden movement. Then he went out and slammed the door… I knew that when he got back home that afternoon I was going to get one hell of a trash talk…That's what he did sometimes… remind me how low… how little I was worth, not that I needed reminding… those thoughts rarely left my mind. But I guess he expected me to be grateful at him for keeping me even when I was worth nothing.

Why did Paul kept me I did not know…

I was thinking in that as I was cleaning the dishes after breakfast.

It wasn't the first time, you know. It had happened sometimes in the past… Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe… like a big hand was gripping my throat closing up my wind pipe. My heart started to beat fast, as if I were some frightened little rabbit in front of a wolf. All my senses went in alert mode, waiting… waiting… waiting…

Waiting till it was okay to run and hide… only that I never did run.

I was shaking all over… Indescribable panic running all through me…

If only I could breathe… Just breathe…

Here is what I remember before everything went black:

Cold… I was so cold. I couldn't breathe… at once everything hurt though I felt numb inside.

First the glass I was washing fell off my hand, shattering into a thousand pieces… I saw them catch the light - a thousand little sparkles of light- as I fell to the ground.

Everything went black…

'_I must be dead'_ I told myself, _'Is so peaceful here, I must be dead. Please, let me stay here… whoever you are… if you're in charge let me stay here.'_

Then I heard it… that little voice I never told anyone about… the one that, when I first landed on Carmel, told me to give Jesse time… that he would come around.

I don't know whose voice it was… it was neither masculine nor feminine, soft or over powering… it just… was…_"You can stay here if you want to," _the voice said. _"But, is this the best ending you can give?"_ There was a pause.

"_Have you loved enough?"_

_----_

_End Of chapter One._

_Notes (brought to you by Crazy, lovable, sweet, little me):_

_Okay, first of all this fic is kinda weird... but I want to dedicate it to jd cuz she ordered me to put any other bunny plot that came to me so here it is :)_

_Anyway, please leave any coments you might have_

_Much Love_

_CrazyClavie_


	2. Open Your Eyes

**AGAIN**

**Chapter Two: Open Your Eyes**

_**Cee Cee**_

"Where is my favorite girlfriend?" Adam asked coming into my office. I was working in this new magazine we were going to launch. Gurl zone Magazine was going to be the new Seventeen, or so we hoped.

"I better be your only girlfriend, Adam McTavish." I answered fake annoyed as he kissed my cheek.

"You know you are. That's another reason why you're my favorite." I rolled my eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just want to call Suze, maybe I can meet her for coffee later, I really hope she takes this job. It will be so good for her."

"Okay then, I'll go and get the car," he said with a smile, thinking he would get to drive Suze in his new car; he would drive anyone just to show off his new car. "See you downstairs."

My goof of a boyfriend… but I love him anyway.

I dialed Suze number; I knew Slater was already out of the house. No answer. I tried her cell. Still, no answer. Tried her department again. Nothing.

I was starting to get a very bad feeling.

Call it reporter's gut, but I'm not an award winning journalist – college level but still – just because. I do have a good sixth sense to know when something is wrong. So I tried one last number before going down to meet Adam for lunch.

"Ocean Drive building." The doorman answered.

"Hello there, Thomas. This is Cee Cee Webb, you know. Mrs. Slater's friend?"

"Sure thing, Miss Webb."

"Listen, I've been trying to call Mrs. Slater but I get no answer from her phone."

"Don't tell me! The lines are failing again! I'll call the company right away."

"No, the call gets in but she doesn't answer."

"That's odd. Mr. Slater went out at nine as he always does but I haven't seen Mrs. Susannah all day."

"Oh, well, I was wondering if you could go up there and check if she's alright. Would you please do that?"

He sounded hesitant for a moment, but said. "Sure, for you anything."

"Thanks. Could you tell her to give me a call if she is alright?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Thomas. Have a nice day."

"You're welcome."

I hang up and picked up my purse, making sure my cell phone was on and with good reception and went to have lunch with my boyfriend.

-----------

_**Jesse**_

"Dr. De silva?" Abby, my assigned Med Student said. When I turned to look at her she continued. "The paramedics are bringing in a patient, Caitlin told me to get you."

I nodded and we walked to the paramedics. "What do we have here?" I asked taking a chart.

"Twenty-Three year old female, has been unconscious for about three hours. Minor cuts in the hands."

"Where all the water came from?" Abby asked.

"She was found face down in the floor; apparently she was washing the breakfast dishes when she passed out, left the water running and well… the floor got soaked. So did she." Carlos, the paramedic said. "Her pupils are equal and reactive, her airway is free. B.P. 60/100. Other than that it's all normal, by the looks of it, I think she had a nervous breakdown."

I was writing everything down. "Thanks, guys, we take it from here. Any name?"

"The doorman who found her said her name was Mrs. Slater. Susannah Slater." Now I looked up just as Susannah was starting to stir.

"Holy Shi-" I uttered under my breath. "Susannah, do you hear me?" I asked. "Susannah… Open your eyes."

She did. There was confusion in those big green eyes of hers. She looked at me and then around. She looked fine, other than she was confused, her BP was starting to go up. Then Abby asked. "Mrs. Slater?" Susannah turned her face to Abby. "Would you like us to call your husband?"

Susannah stopped looking confused. Now she looked terrified. "No. Please, not him. Don't call him."

Abby and I looked at each other, while I checked Susannah's heartbeat; it was a bit fast but not enough to worry. "What about your mother? Or Doc-I mean David?"

"Mom?" she asked in a daze. "Yes, mom…" She said and then stayed quiet as Abby and I worked on her.

"Physically she seems fine." Abby told me outside Trauma one, where we had Susannah. "She is low on her weight, which might explain the low blood pressure. But she seems very upset. Especially if you mention her husband. Do you think there is domestic violence?"

Better that bastard didn't land a hand on her… "I don't know, call social work. And could you get me the phone number for Ackerman's in the Hills?"

…………

After I called Susannah's mother, I was waiting for the social worker to finish talking to her. I never expected to see her like that again. She looked sick, that's for sure. But what bothered me the most was the sad look on her face and that scared look in her eyes when _Slater _was mentioned.

"So what's the verdict?" I asked Sherry Wendell, the social worker.

"Well, Mrs. Slater," Everyone seems lo enjoy calling her that. "Is very lucid, for what she described she had the classical form of a nervous breakdown, which is odd given her age and the fact that she seems to have no economical worries. So I asked about her marriage, she started to cry… so I think that's the source. She said that her husband hasn't hit her in…"

"Has he hit her?"

Sherry looked down at her notes: "Yes. Last time was over a year ago when he found out she was still taking contraceptives, he wants to have kids, she doesn't. I don't blame her… but anyway…he slapped her but Mrs. Slater says it has never gone farther than that. All in all there aren't sings of physical abuse but it was an abusive marriage none the less."

"Damn." I said more to myself than to Sherry. I started to rant in Spanish, something that I still do.

"Do you know them? Mrs. and Mr. Slater?" Sherry asked, curious, she knows I never speak much about my pass beyond five years ago, when I entered med school

"Yes." I said shortly.

"This most be difficult for you, maybe you should ask Jeremy to step in for you?"

"No is okay." I said, knowing it or not, I had a hand in all of this, I wasn't going to step out so easily.

"Your job." Sherry answered. She thinks I take my job to seriously. "I'm in till five. Want to grab early dinner after?"

"Sure." I said absently, my hand in the knob; I needed to speak with Susannah before her mother got here.

----------

_**Suze**_

"_Have you loved enough?"_

That little voice kept asking.

"No." It came another voice; it was so soft I almost didn't heard. "No. I'm not done." The voice sounded rusty from disuse. I figure it was my own voice, finally finding its way, it had been silent for so long that it sounded new, but it was mine.

"_Then open your eyes."_

"Susannah… Open your eyes." That voice I did recognize. And I always would. I did as bid and I saw Jesse. I almost fainted right there, if it weren't because this girl in a white coat asked if I wanted her to call Paul.

I almost went hysteric… Then Jesse said he would call my mom… that would be nice, almost never did Paul let me see mom. So I just stayed there… you know, letting them do whatever they want. I knew Jesse had become a doctor, as he always wanted, Father Dom had told me – when I was able to sneak in a phone call or a quick visit to the mission – and I knew he would never hurt me… well, no as a doctor.

I did go into hysterics when this social worker came, and finally I got cue to tell someone everything I had inside. I was done and I felt drained and I didn't know what the hell was I going to do.

So I just sat there, waiting for mom…

Mom's are supposed to have answers right?

Well… I hoped she at least had a lead.

I had just finished blowing my nose when Jesse came in… why did he had to be so handsome! He looked totally delectable in that doctor outfit of his. Not that it mattered, not anymore. He probably still didn't want anything to do with me, and I was married, dammit! And I've never been a cheater.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, sting by my bed side.

"I'm not really sure."

Then he explained all to me, about having a nervous breakdown and that I would be fine. "You mother should be here any second. Why don't you try to sleep for a while?"

I nodded and slumped down in the bed. Jesse pulled the sheet up to my chin. Then it occurred to me, "Please, don't let him call Paul, please." I didn't want to see him, I didn't exactly know what I was going to do now, but I knew I didn't want to go back to him… I wanted to be clean again, one, myself, whole…

"Don't worry querida." He said kissing the top of my head. "You just try to sleep."

He had called me querida, like he used to do… I don't think he noticed.

Not half an hour later my mom arrived, with Andy, David, Brad and Jake… apparently they all were worried about me.

"Oh, Suzie!" Mom launched herself at me. "Are you okay? Is she going to be fine?" Mom asked Jesse.

"She will be, Mrs. Ackerman. I'm going to keep her in for observation tonight, but you're free to take her home tomorrow." Jesse was acting all cool and professional. And was making sure to call me Susannah, if the querida had slipped out once, it wasn't going to happen again. "Now, Susannah, get some rest. I'll come back to check on you later."

"Thanks, Jesse." I said, letting my mom hug me like when I was little.

"No problem."

Once he was out, mom spoke again. "Oh, Susie, you should have told me! You should have told me things were bad between Paul and you."

"I'm sorry mom" I said, she didn't know half of it. "Hey, can I go home with you guys when I'm let out here?" I asked, looking at Mom and Andy.

"Of course, honey. Your room is right like you left it. It'll be like the old times."

"Yeah." I said, I could still see Jesse outside my room, talking to a nurse. "Like the old times."

----------

_**Jesse**_

It was six o'clock in the afternoon when my cell phone rang. I know, I know, me and a cell phone… but it's important to have one for medical emergencies, or so my friend Jeremy said. We had been friends all through medical school and when we both were assigned to Carmel Memorial as students and then as residents.

"De Silva." I said into the cell phone.

"Jesse? I thought you said you could meet me for early dinner?" Sherrie's voice came.

I'm always forgetting our dates.

"I'm sorry, things got kind of complicated here." I said, I did feel sorry, we had been dating for almost six months and I kept forgetting our dates. She sighed angrily.

"Fine. We'll reschedule." She said.

"Um… Jesse?" I turned to see David and his brother's standing there.

"Listen, Sherry, I need to check on a patient, I'll give you a call when I get home." I said and cut the communication.

"Sorry to interrupt." David said. "We just wanted to thank you, for calling today. Helen had been worried about Suze for a while."

"Its okay, David." I said. I was about to say goodbye when Brad stopped me.

"You are friends with Suze, right?" he asked looking at me very intently.

"We were acquainted with each other in the pass." I answered.

"Like hell, you were the guy she kept sneaking in her room, wasn't it?"

Both David and I shot him nasty looks.

"Brad, shut up." Jake said.

Then the four of us got distracted. "Hi, I'm looking for my wife, Susannah Slater?" Paul was asking in admission desk.

"You're Paul Slater?"

"Yes. Is my wife here?"

"Yes. But you're not allowed to see her. Her doctor forbids it."

"What? What's the name of this clown?"

"Let me see, let me see." The girl said. "Dr. De Silva, he's over there." She pointed at me and Susannah's stepbrothers.

Paul looked at us and started to walk towards us, clearly pissed off. "Rico Suave, so we meet again." He said sardonically. "Now, what is that that I can't see MY wife?" The emphasis in the "MY" I did not appreciate.

"Those were her wishes. As her doctor I'm bound to do as she asks."

"She told you she doesn't want to see me?"

"More or less. Now please exit the hospital before I call security."

"Listen, Suze is my wife and I'm taking her out of this low life hospital right now."

"You're not getting anywhere near her," David said.

"Are you going to stop me, boy?" He said looking at David, who had grown up quite a bit.

"Slater, you have never been among my favorite persons," Jake said. "If you try to get anywhere near our sister we, the three of us, are going to take turns and beat you into a bloody smear in the wall, now leave."

Paul swore and left the room, threatening he would be back.

I knew it wouldn't be the last time I'll hear from him.

End of Chapter Two.

Notes:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Hope you like this chapter.

R/R

And I'll update


	3. All Apologies

**AGAIN**

**Chapter Three: All Apologies**

_**Suze**_

One thing I can say about Paul:

He's persistent as hell.

Not that I didn't know that already. I mean, the guy had blackmailed into marring him, I was pretty sure he will do something to get me back once I slipped out of his grasp. That's something I never quite understood about Paul: why he wanted me so bad?

He wasn't giving up on me, he called me each day; sometimes he was nice and said he missed me at home and I, idiotic as it sounds, felt good when he did say that, like back when we were teenagers and I was glad to know he wanted me when I thought Jesse didn't. But other days he would say he was tired of my games and that I should "bring my bony ass back to OUR house or else…" when he said that there was such menace in his voice that I remembered why I feared him so.

Still, the question I could never really answer when it came to Paul was: Why?

_Why_

That's a question that is always deeper than its answer.

Why Paul wanted to posses my body and my soul? Why for five years I let him do just that? Why I felt so weak? Why this was so hard? Why did it hurt so much?

My therapist – I had started going to therapy per my mother's request after the first week I spent at home, when I was either crying my eyes out or staring into space with a blank look on my face. – said that though my conscious self knew Paul was bad for me, the part of me that loved him wasn't ready to let go.

I wanted to tell her that I didn't love and never really had loved Paul… but somehow I doubted she would understand.

Then I tried to explain how I felt to Father Dom – whom I also saw once a week, a suggestion from Doc when he saw that normal therapy wasn't working quite as well as it should. And Father Dominic said that, even when I denied it, I did felt something for Paul and that I needed to accept those feelings, and the puppet-Suze I had been for the last few years, so I could forgive Paul and forgive myself and finally move on.

"Though you can't see it right now, Susannah," Father Dominic said. "You are the type of person who can't be forced into anything. Whatever Paul did to you was because you allowed it."

First I had wanted to protest that, saying that Father D. didn't know how it was to live with Paul and all that… but deep down I knew he was right. Jesse himself had told me so once: "Paul only keeps saying this stuff because he knows they upset you and then you pay attention to him." That's what Jesse had said… sort of, I think…

Anyway… this was the realization that set me free: If I had given Paul so much power over me then I was also capable of taking it back. True, saying was way easier than doing but… I was trying.

I followed Doc's advice of taking everything one day at a time. I got a job working for Cee Cee, I was starting to eat again and things were looking up, slowly but well, Rome wasn't built in one day. I had some bad days during which I came very close to going back to Paul… but I also had good days in which I didn't worry myself with finding someone to blame.

About six weeks after keeping my marriage in hiatus I finally reached a decision about it.

----------

_**Jesse**_

I wasn't really expecting to see her.

Six weeks had passed and I still hadn't have news of her. Not that I was expecting them, news I mean. I wouldn't have blamed Susannah if she had chosen never to speak to me again. We hadn't exactly clarified things between us.

But one day, out of nowhere, she showed up at the Hospital.

I was clearing the board; I had just dismissed a patient and was thinking which one to take next when I heard her voice.

"If you're sick you gotta make line." Caitlin was telling her.

"No, I'm not sick. I'm just looking for Jesse De Silva." Susannah answered.

"Doctor De Silva!" Caitlin yelled at me… she thinks I'm a heartbreaker just because, in the past, some of my female patients have… lets say, shown interest in me.

"Susannah," I said, taking a good look at her. She had gained weight and looked more or less okay; this Susannah looked more like the one I knew.

"Hi!" She said in a squeal, as if I had startled her. "Um… I was just in the neighborhood and I thought to swing by." She said.

"Swing by?"

"Yeah, I was wondering…" I looked at her expectantly. "How's Spike?"

"Spike?"

"Yes, you know… orange-y, one eared cat?"

"You mean that ugly thing Jesse used to call a cat?" Jeremy asked; he likes to just jump into conversations. "He died last year…" and then proceeded to describe to Susannah how Spike passed away.

"Thanks Jerry." I said before he launched into a description of the funeral. "Susannah, this is Jeremy Daniels. Jerry, this is Susannah. Were you saying you just wanted to swing by?"

"Um… yes, wondering if we could talk."

"Talk?" I wanted to but I didn't want at the same time. "I'm on service."

"Oh, why don't you take your lunch break? I'll cover for you if there's an emergency." Jerry said.

And so, five minutes later, Susannah and I were "talking" in the cafeteria across the street from the hospital.

Actually, I was pouring ketchupdown my burger and Susannah was poking her Cesar Salad with a fork. Neither of us was talking.

"Um…sorry about Spike." She said after a while.

"Well, he was old. I've been meaning to get a new cat… just haven't got around actually doing it."

"I'm getting a pet too, when I move to my new place."

"You moving?"

"Yes, I just… I've never really been on my own, you know? I went from my parents to Paul and then back to my parents… so I talked to mom, and Andy helped me to find a place downtown, it's little, crappy and it could really use a coat of paint… but is what I can pay right now so it's cool."

"You aren't getting back with Slater?"

"No. I'm going to file for divorce. That's why I was in the neighborhood actually, Adam hooked my up with this lawyer friend of his, and he has his office a few streets from here. I went to see him –His name is Michael Hertz - but he was busy and his secretary told me to get back there later… and I thought about coming here, to tank you… for, you know, last time." She was babbling.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." I said, turning serious. "You know about what…"

"Oh. How did you…?"

"Jack told me. I was paying a visit to Father Dominic at the Mission and I ran into him. He was worried about you and told me what you did; Jack thought I might be able to do something about it."

"Yes, Jack told his parents he wanted to go high school here at the Mission; he's been living with his grandpa."

"You're avoiding the topic at hand." I pointed out.

"No, I'm not. I was just saying." She said indignantly. "Besides, it doesn't matter. I did what I did, that's it. I hope you have been happy. That's all."

"I am Happy." I told her because I thought it was important for her to know.

"Good." She said with a bright smile. Then she looked away, "You know? I thought I would feel happier… when I finally decided to divorce Paul… I thought I would feel happier…. But I don't."

I frowned. "Meaning? I thought you would feel happy to get rid of Satan."

She still wasn't looking at me. "I thought so too." She said. "But Paul was my husband for five years… he was part of me and not **ALL** times were bad with him. I don't think I love him or that I ever did… but there were times when I wondered if I could love him and the answer was yes, I could have loved him if I had tried. I just… didn't want to risk it. And that just made things worse on me. Paul wasn't bad to me until he realized that I didn't love him and probably never would."

My scowl deepened as she kept talking. "Paul can be real sweet when he wants to be, and funny too, he tried to make me love him… truthfully, that was his only flaw, he tried too much."

"I sincerely doubt that was his only flaw." I said sardonically.

"But you don't know that. A marriage is between two people, and only they know what's really going on."

Okay, that was more information than what I wanted. "Well, then." I said and was about to get up and leave but something stopped me. I looked at her and I knew that she was right; I didn't know how her life had been the past five years just as she didn't know how my own life had been.

But now, somehow, we were both sitting there. "Are you alright?" I asked, because that was the only thing that mattered.

Susannah shook her head, "No, I'm very certain that I'm not alright." She said. "But I will be."

I don't know why I did it but I reached out and placed my hand over hers, she finally turned to look at me. "I know you will be." I said. "As a friend, I have faith in you."

She looked down at our hands and then up to me again, maybe I shouldn't said the word "_friend_" but then she smiled, just barely but still, "As a friend, I appreciate it."

I let go of her hand. "Okay, **_friend_**, fill me in. What's going on with you?" I said while leaning back in my chair, sure Jerry could cover me up for a few minutes more.

"Well, Cee Cee, you remember her, is editor of this magazine for girls and she gave me a job writing the advice column… it's called 'Simon Says'. And I'm going to paint my new, crappy apartment this weekend…"

And just like that… we were friends again… sort of.

And somehow, by the time she finally went to meet with her lawyer, I had agreed to help her with the painting job.

Now, all I had to do was keep my girlfriend from finding out…

End of Chapter Three.

* * *

Notes from the crazy author who is wearing a Christmas hat and jumping all around her house singing "Jingle bells, Slater smells, Jesse all the way! :

clears throat

SQUIRRELL!!!!

Okay, I needed to get that out!

What else, what else? Oh, yeah. **TWILIGHT IS GOING TO ROCK!!!!**

Anyway, here you have it; I hope you still like this.

Next chapter Paul is getting a bit nasty when he finds out that Suze is going to divorce him… and then things get out of control.

Oh, and Sherry – Jesse's girlfriend – isn't happy either… also… Mike Hertz was mentioned for a reason.

Thanks for all the reviews!

You guys ROCK!!!

R/R

Crazy, lovable me

Clavie.

* * *


	4. Peace and War

**AGAIN**

**Chapter Four: Peace and War**

"I think you should speak now, Suze."

"It has to beep first Doc."

"Just start talking."

"Are you sure this thing is recording?"

BEEP

"Hi, Suze? Is me, Mike Hertz? I've been doing the paper work, I'm going to put your divorce request on Monday but I need to work out some fine points with you. Why don't you come by the office around one? We'll do Lunch and talk about it, I know a great pasta place. Okay? Bye."

* * *

_**Jesse**_

Pasta place…

I should have seen it coming.

I had been there when Susannah's lawyer had called; Jack and David had gone out to get food while Susannah and I finished painting her kitchen when the phone ringed and she let the machine pick up, I was laughing because of her message, I was still laughing when this Mike person hang up but I had heard about their lunch plans.

Still, when Sherry came and told me she knew the perfect pasta place to have lunch that Monday, I didn't remember. So, I was seating there with Sherry, trying to have a romantic conversation when…

"I don't know Suze. I'm pretty sure you could get some money out of your husband. I would help you to get a good start."

"I don't want Paul's money. I just want all of this to be over." Susannah was saying.

"I just don't understand why you married him in the first place?"

"At the time I had my reasons." She said sharply, looking away. "I don't want to be short with you Mike, you've been real help, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey!" Sherry said when she noticed I was looking at Susannah and this Mike-guy "Isn't that your friend? The woman from the hospital."

"Yes, that's her." I answered, hoping she would drop it. Sherry is the type of person who wants to know everything about you, whereas you want to tell it or not… but I doubt she would have been receptive about the whole Ghost thing. Anyway, I could tell she wanted to ask Susannah about my past.

"Well, let's go and say hello." Sherry said, standing up before I could stop her.

"Sherry," I groaned.

"Hi!" she was already by Susannah's table. "Don't you remember me? I'm Sherry Wendell, from Carmel Memorial?"

"Of course," Susannah said, shaking Sherry's hand. "This is Mike Hertz," she added, introducing her companion.

"Nice to meet you," Sherry said brightly. "I'm sure you remember my boyfriend Jesse, he told me you guys were friends."

Nombre de Dios.

* * *

**ReporterGal:** Spill it Simon! How did your date went with Dylan McDermont. 

**Suzesays** It wasn't a date, Cee Cee and don't call him Dylan McDermont.

**ReporterGal: **What's wrong with Dylan? He was a hottie back in his day. And so is your lawyer-friend… look that with all that dark hair and greenish eyes…

**Suzesays:** Might I remind you that you're already spoken for?

**ReporterGal: **Whatever. How did it go?

**Suzesays: **Down the gutter. Jesse and his GIRLFRIEND were there, you do the math

**ReporterGal:** Ghost-guy has a Girlfriend?

**Suzesays:** Yeah. 5'6 maybe, blond wannabe, blue eyes, kind of pretty in a Kelly Prescott sort of way, if you get my drift.

**ReporterGal: **Oh, it sucks.

**Suzesays: **I know. One moment I was there trying to explain Mike that I don't want Paul's money and next thing I know I'm in an attempt of double date with Mike, Jesse and his girlfriend! My life so suck

**Suzesays: **I need chocolate.

**Suzesays: **I need chocolate real bad… NOW!!!!!

**ReporterGal: **Chill, Suze.

**Suzesays: **Don't tell me to freaking CHILL!!!!

**ReporterGal:** Wow! You really need chocolate...

**Suzesays: **I told you.

**Suzesays:** Want to know what's worst?

**ReporterGal: **What?

**Suzesays: **That Jesse didn't tell me he had a gf, I mean, we are supposedly friends again – he even painted my bloody kitchen for cryin' out loud – but he doesn't tell me this kind of stuff. What kind of friend is that?

**ReporterGal:** Gee, I don't know… maybe the kind of friend right for the kind of girl who goes of and marries her boyfriend's mortal enemy totally out of the blue, and…

**ReporterGal:** Suze?

**Suzesays: **What?

**ReporterGal: **You aren't jealous, are you?

**Suzesays:** CEE CEE!!! Of course not!

**ReporterGal: **Okay, just checking! Let's ditch work and get chocolate!

* * *

_**Two days later…**_

_**Suze**_

Okay, it was a lame excuse, I'll admit it right here.

But it was the only way I could think of to contact Jesse and don't' sound so stupid… so I called him and made him go with me to the animal shelter so I could pick up a pet… all the while I had been meaning to do this, get a pet, I mean…my house could get really lonely and I though a little bit of dog-love would help it to feel even more like home.

Anyway, since I knew Jesse had been meaning to get a new cat, I thought it wouldn't sound so suspicious that I asked him to go with me and suggest that he might find a pet for himself.

In truth, all I wanted was to talk to him and get some facts straight about this "friendship" of ours. If we were to be friend he would have to tell important stuff to me, like him having a girlfriend. Though now that I think about it, he was never particularly talkative back when we first meet… I mean, he only admitted Maria's and Diego's scheme to kill him after said girl-in-hoop-skirt threatened to kill me and I went all the way up to Shadowland to get Jesse back.

But whatever, this time we were setting things straight from start.

"So…" I started when he picked me up at my place.

"You want to know why I didn't mention Sherry." Jesse said flatly. How the hell does he does that? "The truth is that I rather keep my past and present apart… I don't think Sherry would take it so well if she knew that in the past we were… er… involved."

Involved, alright. Involved to the point where we did the horizontal mambo… several times… back when he was a ghost. I guess that Jesse was right about that, if I were the new girlfriend I wouldn't take too well to know that my current flame is hanging out with his previous girlfriend.

"Okay, I'll give you that. But still, you should have told me you had a girlfriend, friends tell to each other this kind of things."

"I know." Jesse said. "But it's hard. I don't really know how to be your friend. I could be 16-year-old-Susannah's friend. But now…I don't know… Life has happened to both of us –in more ways than one – and it's hard."

"I know." I said, looking up at Jesse as we walked to the shelter. "But I do want to be your friend, I've missed you these past years, you were a really good friend to me. And I want that back, but we have to be honest to each other."

"I think I can do that." Jesse said.

I smiled.

And with that clear we went and picked up our pets. We found a puppy-dog for me and a kitten who thought was a dog for Jesse.

"You don't worry, Fido." I told my dog – it was one of those mixed race dogs that no-one wanted. "You'll still see, Ruffus." Ruffus was Jesse's cat; apparently my puppy and the kitten were both orphans and had adopted each other. "Jesse lives a few blocks away from us, and you two will still play."

"Susannah, you're talking to a dog. Do you really think he understands you?"

"Well, Jesse, I talk to ghost, if they can understand me, so can my dog. Thanks."

And after that I started to see Jesse almost everyday, we pet-sat for each other, sometimes, when he had to work late, he would drop Ruffus by my house. Other times, when I wanted to go out with Cee and Adam, I would drop Fido by Jesse's house.

Things were so working out…

* * *

Two weeks later. 

_**Jesse**_

I shouldn't have said anything.

When Paul came trying to provoke me I should have kept my mouth shut.

But no, oh boy, I did not!

"RICO!" I heard Slater yell all the way down the hallway were I was suturing a little girl who had fallen off a tree. "

"What do you want Slater?" I asked, meeting him in the hallway.

"You're behind all of this, aren't you?" he asked angrily.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"This!" He threw a paper at me. "You convinced her to divorce me, didn't you?"

"Susannah made the decision on her own. I had nothing to do with it. It was you who drove his wife away, not me."

"That's it, isn't it? You can't deal with the fact that she is **MY** Wife, that I have her, that I own her. You just can't deal with, that for the last five years your _querida_ was mine. That I had her on my bed each time I wanted and…" Slater was off in a rant; I should just called security and let them deal with him.

But no, oh mi Dios… I couldn't keep my bloody mouth shut.

"And how does it feels like that **your** wife has never loved you. That the only reason she married you was because of me. That she loved me more than what you could ever know… What if feels like to know that the very night before she married you she was making love with me?"

"You, son of a bitch!" That did it.

On my defense I can say that he started it. He tried to punch me first and next thing I knew we were fighting right there in the middle of the hospital.

By the time security broke the fight both of us were all bloody.

"This isn't the end of it! De Silva, mark my words, this isn't the end!"

"Tú, maldito bastardo hijo de…" I was yelling in Spanish, trying to get Jeremy to let me go so I could continue beating Paul.

He cursed me on his way, I really thought that was the end of it, but oh no. I was dead wrong.

* * *

Ring… Ring 

Suze picked up her Cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Suzie, darling!" Paul said all fake cheerful.

"Paul. I've told you before not to call me."

"I know, sweetie," he continued in his fake, sugar coated voice. "I just thought you might like to know that I got the divorce papers. AND THAT THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M GRANTING YOU A DIVORCE, you little slut." Now his tone was dripping menace. "I don't care what I have to do I'm going to bring you back home"

"I don't mind what you call me. And I won't go back to your house. If I have to go to court with you. I'll but I'm going to divorce you."

"No, you aren't. We had a deal, Suze. I brought Rico Suave back to life; you can't go back on your part of the deal now."

"The deal was that I would marry you, you never said anything about me not divorcing you. One would think a lawyer like you would think about that kind of clauses when putting up a contract."

"You think you're so smart, don't you?" Paul asked with sarcasm.

"I just know that I don't want to go back to be your puppet."

"But you would willingly go to be De Silva's puppet, wouldn't you, Suze?"

Suze froze, what was Paul playing at… before she had time to think of in an answer, Paul continue to talk.

"Tell me something, wifey, what does it feels like? To have sex with a ghost?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't bother dying it. Your precious Jesse told me all about it. All about how, the night before you married me you were fucking him. I can only imagine how trilling was to screw a guy who had been dead for a century and a half."

Suze couldn't think straight, so all she did was hang up her phone.

And then left her office at the magazine's head quarters. She had a former ghost to kill.

* * *

**Jesse**

I was in the aftermath of having fought Paul when Susannah came. She looked mad but I thought that maybe she was just mad because last time she had left Fido with me I had fed him with a can of cat food instead of dog food, and she had found out.

"Hey, Susannah!" I said cheerfully, doing damage control. "You look radiant today…"okay, I was ass-kissing but she still looked plenty mad. "Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but Fido was seriously whining when I was giving Ruffus his can and…"

PLAFF!!!

Susannah slammed her hand down against my cheek. "How could you?"

"Hey, it was just a can…"

"Is not that, you idiot. How could you go telling Paul about our past sex life? I'm here, trying to quietly divorce Satan and you go on telling him about our past!!!! Jesse, are you seriously stupid or something?"

"Susannah, I can explain."

"What? What can you explain? You know, this is the entire Tad episode again."

"The Tad-episode?" Jerry asked, jumping in, it didn't help that we were at the reception desk.

"When I was sixteen this guy Tad asked me out and we were kissing goodbye at my drive way and Jesse materialized right there and went in this prissy voice 'Usually, when people say goodbye they keep their tongue to themselves.' That's the Tad-episode." Susannah explained.

"Ouch." Jerry said. He is so not help.

"Look Susannah, I'm sorry, I really am. I just lost the sense of stuff,"

"Oh, I lost sense of stuff too. I did it when I agreed to marry Paul because of you. I think that's the biggest mistake I ever made! I practically sold my soul to the devil!"

"And who asked you to do it? I certainly didn't!" I yelled.

"You know what, you're right. I was stupid. I loved you so much that I… but you know what? Forget it! Just stay out of it Jesse. Stay out of my life all together!"

With that she turned around and left.

* * *

**Notes:**

Thanks for reading!

Here is the next chapter, I hope it doesn't suck.

The names of the pets were Sidney's- also known as DD - idea. So here is to her...

I hope you guys still like this one.

Please, R/R

CrazyClavie


	5. Dogs and Cats

**AGAIN**

**Chapter Five: The Truth about Cats and Dogs**

_**Jesse**_

Susannah and I had been in none speaking terms for three weeks before I cracked. Well, before I was forced to crack…

The last three weeks I had been working the graveyard shift, meaning, I had been working from nine pm till six am… between work and hanging out with Jerry I had not much time to worry about how much I missed Susannah. Because I did miss her, she had been the first best friend I ever had and- let's face It- she knew me better than anyone, even if I had changed.

There were secrets I shared with her that I had never shared with anyone, not even Jerry and he was my best friend. But of all the people in my life, only Susannah knew The Truth.

And being with someone and being just me without cover ups, without having to remember half made lies about my life, was what I missed the most.

Plus, Ruffus really missed Fido.

It was Ruffus, in fact, who made me crack.

I was ready to go to bed. It was only nine but after the whole week working the graveyard shift I was more than ready to go to bed early, even if I was a bit hungry, I was planning on sleeping in, since I didn't had to show up to work till eleven… and I was settling in, when I heard Ruffus start meowing piteously. He did so since he hadn't seen Fido, but Ruffus was a clever cat, he only started with the meowing when he knew it would annoy me the most.

"We have been trough this," I told the cat. Yes, I was talking to my cat. "We can go to Susannah's house. I've told you this. And I know you understand."

(Sigh)… Maybe Jerry is right and I've been spending too much time humanizing my cat.

Ruffus stopped meowing for a moment, and I thought he had dropped it, as he usually did, and would go to his favorite spot next to the window, and fall asleep. But now, I was in for a surprise. Ruffus jumped into my bed – something he has forbidden – and started to crawl his way to me. When he was standing over my chest he let out another "MEOW" full of sadness.

"Ruffus," I groaned.

Bad idea…

* * *

_**(Half an Hour later)**_

_**Suze**_

I wasn't expecting company. Really, if I had been –expecting company, I mean – do you think I would have answered the door on my pajamas pants – the red and white plaid ones, might I add – and my white tank top with out…er… a bra underneath? No I wouldn't have…

It was Thursday night, nothing ever happens on Thursday night. So I just thought it was the delivery guy from the Chinese food place who had mixed up addresses… again. But I should have suspected it wasn't the guy from Red Dragon when Fido ran for the door and started to scratch it, impatiently waiting for me to open it.

"Coming!" I yelled, leaving the couch in front of the TV. I had just been flipping channels, my plan had been going to the movies with Cee Cee, but Adam had a cold and Cee Cee was playing nurse for him.

It so wasn't the deliver guy, I soon realized, when I opened the door.

The first thing that happened was that Ruffus pounced out of nowhere and landed at my feet, where Fido was, and both of them started to sniff each other, they were both making this content growling noises.

After staring at them for a moment of two, I looked up and found Jesse standing there wearing jeans, a simple white t-shirt, three scrapes along his left cheek and a smile. "Peace offering." He said holding up the boxy of pizza was carrying and a six pack of cokes.

I turned around, leaving the door open, I wasn't going to kick him out at the doorstep but I wasn't going to invite him in. So, instead, I started for the couch, I wanted to see what the movie of the week was; but all the while all I kept thinking was:_ 'Thank god this top has the bra built in'._ Because, really, I didn't want Jesse noticing I had no bra on… back when we had been together, he had had a thing for sneaking his hands under my sweater and, though at the time it hadn't bother me… it hadn't bother me one single bit, I just didn't want him getting ideas now.

I heard the door closing, and Jesse's footsteps coming closer and then. "Oh, 'The Godfather'!" He said happily, totally running for the couch and settling in.

Seriously, like my couch and my TV belonged to him.

Last time he had dropped Ruffus over for me to pet-sit, Jaws had been on and Jesse had just sat at my couch and watch the whole thing, which had made him be two hours late for his date with Sherry but Jesse said that was okay, Sherry was already accustomed to him being late all the time.

Anyway, Jesse sat down, and I sat down next to him. He opened to pizza box, handled over a slice, pop oven a can of coke and passed it over too and we just sat there eating and watching The Godfather.

Five minutes later he saw me eying my coke and said: "I know you like Diet, but it's really bad for your health."

"That's okay." I said with a shrug as Fido and Ruffus rolled around in front of us chasing a ball… I tell you -by the way Fido was playing with Ruffus- my dog is an embarrassment to dogs everywhere. "So," I said because I didn't want silence to rein, "How's Sherry?"

Yes, that was the first thing I could think off.

Jesse shrugged, keeping his eyes on the screen. "I don't know. We broke up two weeks ago. She said she deserved better than a part time boyfriend and other stuff about me being obsessed with my past or something of the sort, said I had been impossible since you and I fought. And she broke things off with me."

"I'm sorry." I said but Jesse shook his head.

"No, you are not." He said. "You're not sorrier about me and Sherry than what I am about telling Slater all the things I told him. Hell, I had been waiting to tell him that since he told me you had married him."

There was another long silence. Then Jesse spoke again, and this time I did turn to see him. "But I am sorry," he said. "About the things I said to you. Susannah, you of all people were the last one who deserved what I said. I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am. Because I love my life, and I thank you for it."

Then, to my utter shock, Jesse putted down his pizza and grabbed my hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it, looking me in the eye all the time.

One heartbeat. Two… and he let go of my hand. Grabbed his pizza again and turned his attention the screen again. Even when the only light was the one coming out of the TV I could see Jesse had blushed.

I smiled. Some things do not change… I when I was younger I was never able to stay mad at Jesse for a lot of time, now I was a grown woman and it only took a heartfelt apology to make me be friends with Jesse again.

"Do we really have to watch this?" I half asked, half wined. I don't care if The Godfather is Jesse's favorite movie; I just don't get it. "Ever After I SOOOO MUCH better."

"Ever After sucks." Jesse declared, I had forced him to see it once or twice in the past, I must say, and he never liked it. "Now be quite, the good part is about to start."

"You mean _this_ has a good part?"

"Susannah…" Jesse groaned, rolling his eyes.

I just laughed… Jesse and I were okay again, and Fido would stop it with the winning all the time now that he had Ruffus back.

I was so happy that I didn't even mind that my hand was now all greasy – thanks to the pizza – where Jesse had kissed it.

…

I woke up in Jesse's arms.

How it happened, don't ask me.

I remember placing my head in his shoulder because I was sleepy and the damn movie just wouldn't finish already. And before I totally lost it to sleep, I remember Jesse passing his arm around me… And next morning I woke up in his arms.

I was in his arms and I woke up to his heartbeat.

I had never before heard Jesse's heartbeat…

It was so strong and reassuring…

And then I heard the one word that for a long time had made my heart beat, "Querida."

* * *

_**Jesse**_

I knew I wasn't asleep in my bed. I just knew it.

But I also knew the person I was holding in my arms. I knew the weight of her in my arms and her weight against me. I knew it, it was… "Querida." I whispered in my sleep. But no, it couldn't be. Susannah in my arms? No… it was impossible, yet…

"Meow!"

"Woof!"

Fido and Ruffus woke us up. Susannah and I sat up startled and I realized we had been sleeping on her couch. I thought it would be awkward. For a moment I couldn't even find my voice but then Susannah said "I told you it was a boring movie." And al the tension flew form the room… Until I saw the clock…

"Twenty past ten!" I yelled. "I have to be at work in forty minutes, I'll never get there."

"You will; the hospital is only twenty minutes away from here." Susannah said, standing up and going to the kitchen.

"But I have to shower and leave Ruffus at my house and I'll never make it on time."

"Look, I'm already late for work, I can call Cee Cee and tell her I won't go today and I can take care of Ruffus for you and drop him at your place later. And you can take a shower here and run for the hospital."

"I don't want to be trouble."

"Just get in the shower." Susannah said, annoyed, in a final tone.

And so, I got in the shower.

When I was done, I stayed under the hot water for a while; it felt good hitting my body. And I couldn't help to think in Susannah. Since she had opened the door the night before all I could think of was her. I just couldn't stop, she looked so good and she wasn't wearing a bra...

Yeah, I noticed it.

I so noticed it that I had to turn off the hot water and take a cold shower instead.

…

"You took forever." Was Susannah's greeting once I walked out of her bedroom –where I had been getting dress – through the living room and into the kitchen. "Here." She said, dropping a plate with eggs and bacon and a couple of pancakes in the table and gesturing me to come and sit.

"You made breakfast?"

"Like I said, it took you forever to come out. Now eat quick or you'll be late."

I finished my breakfast in no time flat. "Thanks, it was good." I said, picking up my plate and putting it on the sink.

"Don't bother, I'll wash it." She said, picking up Fido and placing him on her lap, Ruffus had jumped to the table and was sitting there.

"Thank you." I repeated and, without thinking, I leaned into her and kissed her cheek – the corner of her mouth, really – and said, "I'll see you later."

"Okay." She said.

I was about to walk out when I happened to look back. There she was: Susannah.

She had split a pancake in two and was giving half to Fido and the other to Ruffus. There was nothing that special in that scene, only that I couldn't stop watching. I was standing there, late for work, just watching Susannah and I couldn't move… I didn't want to move.

Then she looked up at me and smiled…

…Next thing I knew my world as I had known it for the past five years came crashing down…

* * *

Notes:

Here's some fluff... things start to change it's course on this chapter.

I got rid of Sherry, now just let me get rid of Mike.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Peace, Out.

Crazy, lovable me.

PS. REVIEW

Clavie.

PS. Is two am, if there are a lot of mistekes, so very sorry about that.

You know who.


	6. The Datebuster

**WOW!!**

100 reviews! Guys, I'm honored!!!!

As such I dedicate this chapter to all of you who had reviewed and kept me going. From Jessie – the first one – to Lolly – 100- This chapter goes to all of you:

Lolly, Ginny Weasley's Double, amazing-otter, hobbits r cool, Sandra Rose, Jessie, Ginerva Wesley, aet123, soin2jesse, x O te amo x O, Starry, QTC, Sunshine, Pixie Pam, Ahh, Nikki, Katie, Flonshoe, IheartChicago, Sydney, Scaryfreak419, Dancing Sweetheart, Kat, Angel, znadias, Delasbabe1014, Secret Agent Angel, Brit, Pens in Potatoes, genies9, b, My Divinest, Oogkey, Sharky, GroovyBananas, that-girl-who-likes-dolphins, heidigirl, jesse's babe, Silver Wolf66, GhstlyRavenQueen, Acidic-Lover, Gothe6, Turanga and lizzybennet.

**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**AGAIN**

**Chapter Six: The Datebuster**

_**Jesse**_

Susannah looked beautiful.

Ever since that morning in her apartment I had started to see her in a new light. Well, actually, it was a light so old it looked new. When she looked up at me and smiled I felt the same thing I had so many years ago when I first saw her – a cute girl with an attitude she wasn't afraid to use – I think I feel in love right on the spot. That morning I feel in love all over again.

So, when Jerry asked me to go with him and his family to this charity thing his family organized each year, the first thing that came to my mind was to ask Susannah to go with me. I gave her the "friends, just friends" speech, of course – she was still married after all. And she agreed to come with me to the formal diner at the Daniels manor in San Francisco.

And, like I said, she looked beautiful.

We were having a good time. I even danced with her – something that I wasn't too fond to do but I did it anyway, just to have her in my arms – and then, of course, Slater ruined it.

"Suze!" He said, approaching us in the balcony, where most of the people invited were gathering to see the fireworks that were the ending of the evening. "Didn't think I would see you here."

"What are you doing here, Paul?" Susannah asked, her shoulders tensing just at the mere sight of him.

"Well, my firm happens to be a great contributor to Mrs. Daniel's charities. It's natural that I was invited. Now, what I'm really wondering is what are you, Rico, doing with my wife?"

"Paul, Sod it with the wife thing already, will you? As for next week I won't be your wife anymore." Susannah said.

"But as for this week, you're still my wife, Suze." Paul said, in a low voice that tried to be menacing. "That lawyer of yours played all the dirty cards to get you that divorce but, believe me honey; you haven't heard the last of me."

"Whatever." She said, rolling her lovely emerald eyes. Then she grabbed my arm. "Jesse, I think is time for us to go, is a long drive back home."

And so, back home we went.

I didn't mind the long drive, as long as she was by my side. She fell asleep half the way there so instead taking her to her house I took her to mine and carried her inside and set her in my bed. Susannah is one heavy sleeper, she didn't even stir. I wrapped her up with a blanket and for a long while I just sat there with her, looking at her like I used to do… so many years ago.

* * *

_**Suze**_

Dates.

Dates is something I'm not used to.

In the strict sense of the world I've only have two dates in my whole life, Tad and Paul… and both dates were- one way or another – busted by Jesse. So, you see, dating is not something I have a whole lot of experience with. So, saying I was nervous about having a date with Mike was a big understatement.

Just as I was finishing getting dress, the door rang, it was six-thirty, so I knew it wasn't Michael –he had said he'll pick me up at seven – so it had to be…

"Jesse!" I said, cheerfully, letting him in. "Thanks for doing this, really."

"Well, I do owe you for the whole Night in San Francisco thing." He said pleasantly, he was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt that looked marvelous with his olive skin. He looked so good, good enough the make me forget for a moment that I was getting ready for my big date. But it was not my fault. Jesse always looks good. It's all about hotness. Jesse was born to be a hottie and so a hottie he is, no matter what he's wearing.

"But really, thanks for doing this." I said, somehow losing the trail of the conversation, so I looked at Fido, he and Ruffus were playing with some doggie-balls. "Usually I would just leave Fido at home, but the girl from the 406 is having a party and Fido gets really upset with all the noise if he is alone."

"Is quite alright, Ruffus was bugging me to come anyway." Jesse said. I was laughing, but I stopped when I saw Jesse frown. "Were exactly Miss Webb and you are going?"

"I'm going to the Thai restaurant down town, the one next to the French one."

"I know the one."

"Yeah, I'm going there. Only that not with Cee Cee."

"With who then?" He asked, "With whom are you going out dressed like that."

I looked down at my dress; it was a gray slip dress that I really liked, even when it had been Paul's gift for our anniversary last year. "What's wrong with my dress?"

"There is nothing wrong with it." Jesse assured me in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, good," I said, looking around for my locket. "I'm going out with Mike; remember that I told you he was going to ask me out once the divorce were final?"

The frown that crossed his face told me that he, indeed, remembered. "Are you sure that's wise? Going out with Mr. Hertz?"

I shrugged. "He has been a good friend in the last months." I said, and then added. "Oh, no…" I had found my locket, and the chain was all tangled, it would take me forever to get untie the knots. "I really wanted to wear this."

"What's the problem?" Jesse asked from the couch where he had seated and was flipping channels. I passed him my locket, it was silver and heart shaped, corny, I know but my dad had given it to me for my fifth birthday. "Is all tangled. And it's my lucky charm." Jesse, typical male, had gone about untangling the chain. I believe there is something in their psyche that makes them want to fix things. "I always wear it when I feel like I need a little extra courage, you know?"

"I don't think I have seen you wear it before." Jesse said after a thoughtful moment.

"I never really had a reason to wear it. After we met and that thing with the crazy, psycho Heather, I knew I was safe around you. You would never let anything harm me so I never wore it. Not even when I went to creepy shadowland to get you. Though I was wearing it when I meet you, I thought that moving across the country was unnerving enough like to merit wearing my locket."

The doorbell rang again. "I guess I'll just wear something else." I said standing up. "Can you get the door?"

Jesse grumbled something but went to open the door. When I returned to the living room, Jesse and Mike were eying each other icily. "Okay," I said, grabbing my purse and kneeling down to pet Ruffus and Fido. "You got my cell phone in case of any emergency," I said to Jesse, who just nodded, standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest. I walked over him and kissed his cheek. "See you later."

"Have fun, querida." Jesse said as I ushered Mike outside. Jesse now calls me querida now and then… why I don't know. Anyway, Jesse's tone was clear indicative he did not want me to have fun, in fact, he sounded kind of jealous.

* * *

**JdS1850: **Hey, Jer. What's up? 

**DocLove:** Nothing, man, why?

**JdS1850: **Well, is Saturday night and you're at home. Shouldn't you be with Samantha?

**DocLove:** That was the plan, but she had an emergency.

**JdS1850: **Is she alright?

**DocLove:** Sure. Her emergency was that she found out orange is going to be out from the summer season, so she needs to buy a new wardrobe. Did you know Green is the new Pink?

**JdS1850:**

**JdS1850: **You need to STOP reading Sam's magazines.

**DocLove:** Can't help it, she always takes too much getting ready; I get bored waiting for her. But I love her anyway.

**DocLove:** So, what are you doing?

**JdS1850: **Nothing.

**JdS1850: **I'm pet-sitting. Susannah is out. And since I was waiting for the mail from the organ donors association, I logged in Susannah's computer to check.

**DocLove:** Gee. Jesse, I'm saying this as your friend. YOU NEED TO GET OUT MORE!!!!!!!

**JdS1850: **I have a very satisfactory life, thank you.

**DocLove:** C'mon, I bet you haven't gotten laid since Sherry dumped you.

**JdS1850: **Jeremy…. I for one do not talk about such things.

**DocLove:**

**DocLove:** I'll take that as a yes…

**JdS1850: **Jeremy.

**DocLove:** Don't get your panties twisted. I'll change the subject. So, you said Suze was out?

**JdS1850: **Yeah, her lawyer asked her out.

**JdS1850: **Is that even alright? I mean, the guy was her divorce lawyer and now he just takes the first opportunity he gets to ask Susannah out when she is clearly in a very vulnerable stage of her life.

**DocLove:** Uh huh

**JdS1850: **Besides, he took her to a Thai restaurant! Who does that?

**DocLove: **Well, Susannah's lawyer, obviously.

**DocLove:** Don't glare. I know you're glaring at the screen.

**JdS1850: **I wasn't

**DocLove:** Well, what are you going to do about it?

**JdS1850: **Do? About what?

**DocLove: **Susannah and The Evil Lawyer.

**DocLove:** I mean, is obvious that you want them to part company with each other.

**JdS1850: **Whatever you meant by that.

**JdS1850:** You know what, I'm getting hungry.

**JdS1850:** I think I'll try out that Thai place downtown, you know, the one next to the French one.

**DocLove: **But Jesse?

**DocLove:** You don't even like Thai food.

**JdS1850 has logged off.**

**

* * *

**

**Suze**

I was having a good time, I think.

Food was good, though I must admit that thing with the shrimps tasted a little funny. But Mike was being all nice. But somehow, all I could think of is that I was missing "Troy" on the Special Marathon of Brad Pitt movies. Few men can pull off a letter mini skirt like Brad did. And also, Eric Bana was kind of smoking too.

Mike was telling me this story about a legal dissertation, and I was very busy trying to pay attention when I loud bark made me snap out of my daydreams about Eric Bana playing Hector. I looked up and sure enough there was Fido, standing over where people pick up their take out, and next to him was Ruffus. Oh, and who was with them might I ask?

Jesse.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" I said while standing up and going over to Jesse, who seemed busy picking up food.

"Are you sure that shrimp is fresh?" He was asking.

"Jesse." I said as a greeting.

"Oh, hi Susannah," he said, I could tell he was up to something. "You know, you were talking about Thai food and I just had to try it. I didn't know you were coming here of course… I hope I'm not disrupting your diner or anything."

I grabbed Jesse by the arm and dragged him outside. "You know good and well what are you doing. I told you I was coming here and here you had to come."

"Excuse me, Susannah, but I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

"Don't play dumb. You're doing it! You're in your Date-buster mode. This is the Tad incident all over!"

"Hey! It has nothing to do with that. Tad was no good. But if you want to go about it right now, so is this Michael-guy. He's no good for you."

"And you know this because suddenly you're a big expert on 'What's best for Suze'?" He was about to answer but I cut him. "You know what, just go home, I'll see you there, and we are going to have a good talk about this."

"Fine, I'll see you at home. But, just for the record, I do expect you to keep your tongue to yourself."

I must admit that right then I called Jesse something that I'm very ashamed to repeat, so I won't.

* * *

_**Jesse**_

Okay, that was definitely not one of my best ideas.

But a guy has to do what a guy has to do.

I went back to Susannah's apartment and sat there watching TV, waiting for Susannah to come back. I expected her to be very angry but…

"Not now, Jesse." Was the first thing she said when she closed the door. "I feel awful."

"Are you alright?" She was pale though a little bit greenish.

"Do I look alright?" She snapped and I didn't tell her that she looked good no matter what she wore. "I think I'm going to be sick."

And as if one cue she went to the bathroom and threw up. "I so knew that shrimp-y thingy tasted funny." She said while I pressed a soaked a towel with cold water and pressed it to her forehead.

I checked her pulse and color quickly. "I think the worst is over. You threw up already, so I don't think you'll get sicker." I said, elapsing to my doctor tone. "Though I would advice to lay off greasy food and that kind of stuff, let your stomach rest for a while."

"Okay." She said, slowly getting up. She asked me to leave her for a moment so she could change into her pajamas. Once she was tucked in I decided it was time to go home, not that I wanted. Besides the fact that I was worried for her as a doctor and a friend, I also wanted to be next to her all the time.

"I'll leave you to rest." I said reluctantly.

"No. Jesse, please don't go." Susannah was clearly feeling sick if she was asking me to stay. "I feel sick and I don't wanna be alone."

"You'll be fine in the morning." I assured her.

"Stay, please. At least till I fall asleep."

I dragged an armchair next to her bed and stat there. "I'll stay here if that's what you want."

Susannah smiled weakly – she was still pale but I knew she would be alright – and took my hand in hers, pulling it under her blankets. "Thank you, Jesse. You're a date-buster, but I do like having you around."

"Sleep, querida."

* * *

_**Suze**_

When I woke up the morning after my date fiasco I didn't see Jesse around, and the armchair had been moved back to its place and Ruffus had curled up on it. Fido was lying by the foot of my bed and I still felt sick.

I was thinking that maybe Jesse had already gone home when I heard footsteps coming closer and into my bedroom.

"Good, you're awake. I didn't want to have to wake you up." Jesse said; he was carrying a tray. "How do you feel?"

"So so." I answered sitting up on the bed. As I did so I noticed my TV had been collocated in a table in front of my bed. "My stomach feels funny."

"I expected it would." Jesse said, carefully placing the tray in front of me. "Here, eat this. And drink all your tea, trust me, _té de manzanilla_ is the best for stomach ache. My mother used to give it to me when I was a boy."

I looked down at my breakfast; there was a cup of tea, some fruit and two slices of toasted bread –cut in triangles – with strawberry jam. Jesse had cut the crust off the bread, just like I liked it. That was the sweetest thing anyone had done for me in ages. And Jesse had done it.

And I had a funny wish at that moment. I wished Jesse never left. I wished he would always be there with me to take care of me when I got sick, to bandage my feet when I made unwise decisions about footwear or when I needed someone to cut the crust off my bread.

"What is it, querida? You don't like strawberry jam?" Jesse asked.

He was sitting kind of in front of me to on the side of the bed, so I leaned forward and kissed him, just a baby kiss on the lips. As far as kisses went, I didn't even count. "I love strawberry." I said. Not my brightest answer but it worked.

"I got a call from the hospital." Jesse said as he picked up my empty tray. "I have to go for a while, but I'll be back." He added sitting next to me again, and tucking some of my hair behind my ear, only then did I wonder how my hair must have looked like. "I already fed Fido and Ruffus, and walked them. I moved your TV here so you wouldn't get bored. Now, I want you to stay in bed and rest. Okay?"

I nodded, "Yes."

Jesse kissed my forehead then and his hand touched my cheek. His touch was very, very gentle but it made something inside of me stir, something that I thought was long dead and buried. "I won't be long. Call me if you need anything."

I was too astonished and distracted –thanks to the fluttering of my heart – that all I did was nod again as Jesse walked out of my room. I reached for the remote control Jesse had left by my bed side and I noticed my heart locket was next to it. All the knots on the chain gone. I smiled. "Sure you don't need anything?" Jesse yelled from the door.

"I'm fine," I yelled back but had a second thought. "Could you stop by the Blockbuster and rent Troy?"

* * *

**You Got Mail**

* * *

To: Sam (fashiongirl ) 

From: Jerry (DocLove )

Re: Jessekins in love

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi, sweetie!

I know you told me not to bother you while you shopped but I thought you might like to know that our little baby Jessekins is in love!

I'm just letting you know because you said that Jesse was the biggest commitment-phobe you had ever meet and I told you that he only had to find the right girl.

Well, guess what?

HE FOUND HER.

And I think you owe me 50 bucks and all kinds of sexual favors.

Have fun shopping!

And don't forget to stop by Victoria's Secret.

Love you,

Jer.

* * *

To: Jerry (DocLove ) 

From: Sam (fashiongirl )

Re: Jessekins in love

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll believe it when I see it.

Love you, honey.

Sam.

* * *

End of Chapter Six 

Notes:

This was a long one!!!

Please, tell me what you think, and click the button, is calling you, "Review!!!"

Once again **THANK YOU**


	7. Picnics, Pets and PUS

**AGAIN**

**Chapter Seven: Picnics, Pets and Pus**

**ReporterGal: **So… is your boyfriend coming to pick you up today too?

**Suzesays: **Stop calling Jesse my boyfriend, we are just friends!

**ReporterGal:** Friends with benefits?

**Suzesays: **Of course not! I'm coming out of a divorce and he out of a long term relationship. We are just friends

**ReporterGal:** So you say.

**ReporterGal: **Anyway, is he picking you up? Because Adam just asked if you needed a ride…

**Suzesays:** He's still going on about his car?

**ReporterGal:** Do you have to ask?

**Suzesays: **Not really. And I don't need a ride. I'm meeting with David after work; he wants me to help him pick up a present for his ladylove…

**ReporterGal: **Love among the youngsters is so sweet.

**Suzesays:** Yeah…

**Suzesays: **BRB (my phone is ringing)

---------

**Suzesays: **Okay, back.

**ReporterGal: **Who was it?

**Suzesays:** Jesse.

**ReporterGal: **Oh… what did he want?

**ReporterGal:** If you're free to say…

**Suzesays:** He only asked me to a picnic with his friend Jerry and his girlfriend this Saturday.

**ReporterGal:** Oh, how sweet! A double date.

**Suzesays: **Is not a double date.

* * *

_**Saturday**_

"I hope this is a good idea, Jerry." Sam was saying to her boyfriend as they set up a little picnic in the beach, waiting for Suze and Jesse to show up.

"I'm sure it will, you'll get along great with Suze. She's real nice."

"I just hope she isn't like Sherry. You know I couldn't stand Sherry!"

"Yes, I know. And don't worry, Suze is nothing like Sherry. And I mean NOTHING. I think she's more Jesse's type. I never really got what Jesse saw in Sherry… save the long legs and the nice bud."

Sam glared.

"Oh, Sammie, you know you're my one and only."

Jerry looked around; Jesse wasn't usually unpunctual to meet with him and Sam. Actually, Jesse had a tendency to be annoyingly punctual… except when he had a date with Sherry… oddly enough whenever Jesse had a date with Sherry he always found tons of things to delay him. He had never been the type to enjoy dating.

And Jerry was half wondering if it would be the same with Suze. So far, Jesse acted completely different around Suze than what he used to do around Sherry. And Jerry, being the best friend he was, noticed the tenderness with which Jesse treated Suze, how he went out of his way to cross her path, how he was always thoughtful with her, how much he wanted to make her part of his life.

That, after all, was the whole point of this little picnic. Jesse had few friends. He was friendly with loads of people, but real friends were few. Jerry and Sam were Jesse's best friends – in his new life – they were practically his family. And Jesse wanted to keep people that were important to him together, getting along. That's why he had insisted that Suze meet with Sam (since she had already meet Jerry).

Back when he had been with Sherry, he had never made such effort. He did introduced Sherry to Sam, but Sam right out disapproved of her and Jesse never made more attempts for them get along. Jesse had kept them separate, as he had always done with whatever women he had dated.

If he was specifically asking Sam to meet with Suze, then Sam knew Jesse was serious, Jerry was right and she would have to pay the bet she had made with Jer. But that was okay; she loved shopping in Victoria's Secrets anyway… even more when she was using Jerry's credit card.

"Look, here they come." Jerry said, Sam looked in the same direction than Jerry and sure enough, walking down the beach towards them were Suze, Jesse, Ruffus and Fido.

They were quite a sight to be hold. Jesse had Fido's and Ruffus' leashes on his right hand, holding them back as the attempted to run for the sea – Ruffus had a serious 'I-might-look-like-a-cat-but-I'm-really-a-dog' complex, that was why Jesse had gotten him a leash just like Fido's. Jesse and Suze were holding hands; Suze was holding an ice-cream cone on her left hand and was eating it happily, pausing from time to time to share the ice-cream with Jesse.

"Oh, my gosh!" Same exclaimed under her breath. "Throw in a kid and they could be the perfect poster-family."

* * *

_**Jesse**_

"Hey!" I called out to Jerry and Samantha.

In this life their opinions – along with those of Father Dominic – are the ones I value the most. Jerry's family practically adopted me back in college when I had met them. And Samantha and her bountiful of sisters reminded me of my own. That's why I was doing this – Introducing Susannah formally to them, Samantha in particular; I was asking her opinion as I would have asked my sisters' opinion on every other girl I had fancied.

I had thought the hardest part had been asking Susannah to come along, her divorce of Slater was still very recent, and I didn't want to make her feel like I was rushing it, though we had come to a quiet agreement. Susannah hadn't dated anyone else since that date she had with her lawyer and we had started to spend all our free time together – now without putting our pets as an excuse – doing all the things couples do when in love.

Save the sex, of course.

And I was enjoying every minute of it.

Every time I dared to kiss her, taking her out to the movies or dinner. Everything.

I had fallen more deeply in love than before and what I felt now it was impossible to describe accurately. I felt all the passion and love I had felt for Susannah years before, but I also felt something else, something stronger and more brilliant… also more settled.

"Susannah, this is Samantha. Samantha, Susannah." I said, making the awkward introductions.

Samantha was quiet for a moment or two, looking at Susannah, but then she smiled and said. "She'll do."

"I beg your pardon?" Susannah said with a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. Just me being crazy." Samantha said in a soothing voice.

"Okay." Susannah said smiling brightly.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and to cover it I kneel down and tied Fido's and Ruffus' leashes to a rock nearby.

This was going well.

* * *

_**Suze**_

Sam and I started to talk right away. She was funny, though a first sight she looked a bit Kelly Prescott-ish, once she started to talk it was something else entirely.

The fist thing we agreed on was that it was annoying how Jesse insisted in calling us our full names ALL THE TIME.

"It's like, if I'm about to be hit by a car, he'll stop and call me my full name before letting me know of the car speeding my way." Sam – she told me to call her that – said.

"I know, I can totally see him 'Miss Susannah Simon, sorry to interrupt, but there is a car coming your way.'"

"Nah," Jerry said. "Jesse would probably say…" he turned to Jesse, "What's that Spanish word for 'Miss'?"

"'Señorita'?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, that one: Señorita." Jerry repeated, though it didn't quite sound like when Jesse had said it.

Nothing ever sounds quite like when Jesse says it.

We all laughed.

"So," a time later, while she and I eat fresh fruit and the guys tried to start a fire so we can cook the food Sam and Jerry had brought along. She had been telling me about her job as junior manager of this big store downtown, her dad owned it. Sam had majored in business so one day she could take over the family business, but her real passion in life was shopping… after Jerry, of course. "What do you do? For work, I mean."

"I write for this teen magazine. Gurlzone Magazine." I told her.

"Really? My sisters are, like, addicted to that magazine!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "What do you write?"

"The advice column 'Simon Says', it's funny, I get asked about everything, from boy-trouble to most flattering shoe stile for girls with fat ankles…"

"Suze Simon, of course! I've read some of your advices, they are good."

"Thanks." I said, smiling, it always feels good when you're told your work doesn't suck and that you aren't keeping your job because you're friends with the editor who happens to be the girlfriend of the owner of the magazine who also happens to be your other best friend, as you secretly suspect.

"Tell me, what's the weirdest letter you have ever gotten?"

"Um…" I said contemplatively. "I don't know… after my ex-husband nothing ever really strikes me as weird anymore. HE was a WEIRDO. And I'm telling you even when I'm kidda freakish myself."

"Aren't' we all?" She said good-naturedly. "But what do you mean? How is your ex a weirdo…"

"Lets see," I didn't mind talking about Paul anymore, he was still a bother from time to time but I was stronger now, I'm not afraid anymore and I don't care what Paul thinks of me, I don't whish him well or bad, I just don't care about him. "For starters he was Satan… and his middle name is 'Ugbert' which makes his initials spell 'PUS' (A/N lol, the Ugbert thing is Lolly's; sorry, I couldn't resist.)"

"No shit?" Sam exclaimed amused, earning a glare from Jesse.

I smiled at him and he turned back to his task of starting a fire, so far he and Jerry were failing miserably.

"But the oddest thing of all was that he had a dirty obsession with feet." I confided, and I was telling the truth too. "I mean, the guy has even more shoes than me, and he HAD TO HAVE a pedicure twice a week… And sometimes I caught him talking to his feet,"

Sam started to laugh.

"I kid you not. Paul has even named each one of his toes." I held up my hand fingers as I counted the names, "Pauline, Paulette, Pollette, Pau, Pao, Paola, Pamela, Paco, Paullina and Bob."

"Bob?" she asked, laughing so hard I could barely make out the words; she was short of rolling in the sand holding her stomach. "What possessed you to marry such FREAK?" She asked.

I saw Jesse's back tense. I guess he didn't mind me talking about Paul… but Jesse always tensed when someone around asked about why had I married Paul.

"I was young and stupid." I said. That was my standard answer for such occasions. "And he wasn't SO bad at the beginning."

"YES!!!" Jerry scream started me. "We did it!!!"

Jesse and he had finally managed to start the fire. Sam rushed to his side to start fussing over the food to be cooked; Jesse sat down in the sand next to me and said. "Sorry." I knew what he meant. He hadn't forgiven himself for what had happened five – almost six – years ago.

I leaned my head in his shoulder. Whatever answer I might give him, Jesse would just have had started to blame himself, so I kept quiet, just there, letting him know that everything was okay.

………

Later that night, Jesse was dropping me off at my apartment. Kevin, a the kid who lived with his parents in the same building that me had passed and taken Fido and Ruffus upstairs, asking if he could play with them while Jesse leaved.

"I had a really nice time." I told him, we were standing in the sidewalk, giving Kevin time to play a little. "Your friends are nice."

"Glad you liked them, querida." He said, flashing me with a smile. "I know they liked you a lot too."

He moved closer to me.

"That's nice." I said, and I wasn't sure if I meant about his friends or about his closeness.

"Do you think your neighbor could take care of the pets for a while?" He asked, and he was right there in front of me.

"I'm sure Kevin wouldn't mind."

"Good." He said, and then Jesse was kissing me.

And it wasn't one of the close-mouthed peeks on the lips that we had been giving each other the last weeks.

Oh, no.

This was one open mouthed, full on exploration.

Jesse had his hand at my nape, holding me still as he kissed me… Gosh, he hadn't kissed me like that since…

Since the night before I married Paul, the last time we had made love.

His arm went around my waist. My own arms went around his neck, hands running through his thick, dark hair.

I took in his scent… I was SO losing it, losing myself in his arms, his hold, his kiss.

Five years might have passed but I still remembered what it was like to share my bed with him. His soft kisses everywhere, the tender words of love muttered against my skin and his strong hands…

I pressed closer, molding my body to his, hoping Jesse would take the hint of what I wanted to do – I could so tell he wanted to do the same.

Everything was going just so damn fine till…

"Sorry to interrupt, Rico."

----------------

Notes:

SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!!!

School is starting and, as you know, it sucks.

Damn homework.

Okay, here you have it!

Tell me what you think.

Meanwhile, the "PUS – Ugbert" thing was something Lolly – Mystique Angelique – thought off, so the credit for that his hers.


	8. Karma

**AGAIN**

**Chapter Eight: Karma**

_**Suze**_

Paul…

He appeared, of course, to ruin my Jesse moment. Kissing Jesse again, really kissing him, was… god, there aren't enough words to describe it! Everything was perfect, I was even beginning to think I was going to run get over second base; we were definitely heading for third! Hell! I was setting my hopes in scoring that night!

And by the look Jesse gave Paul –after Jesse and I pulled apart from our kiss – Jesse also thought he was scoring that night.

"What do you want Paul?" I asked annoyed.

"This time it isn't with you, Suze. I want to settle things with Rico here, once and for all."

"Are you drunk? Paul, you're drunk again!" I said reproaching, about two years ago he had started to drink heavily, and coming to our apartment at three in the morning and well… things weren't all that good when he got drunk. He had only stopped drinking because he wanted to have kids, and he knew –from his dad, I guess – that isn't in the best interest of the fetus to be conceived under the influence of alcohol.

Not that I had ever been willing to carry Paul's kids… in fact that had been the reason behind one of our biggest fights… that night I though Paul was going to hit me, and not just the slaps or the shovings he sometimes gave me but to really hit me. This night he didn't look that different to what he had looked that day.

I don't know if Jesse sensed it too. The rage coming out of Paul's form, I mean. But he slipped me behind him in a protective gesture that was so Jesse.

Then Paul snarled something in Spanish, something that I didn't understand. I had always taken French at school whereas Paul spoke both French and Spanish. I don't know what it was what Paul said, just that my name came up attached to an adjective that didn't sound at all that flattering. It must have been pretty bad since Jesse jumped at Paul and next thing I knew they were rolling around in the middle of the street kicking each other's butts.

Jesse was going at Paul almost with the same single minded fury that I had seen when he fought with Felix Diego, back when he was still a ghost. And Paul wasn't sitting there and taking it quietly.

"Paul! Jesse! Stop it!" I yelled, coming between them.

Jesse stopped dead on his tracks. Paul just reached out and shoved me aside… hard.

Did I happen to mention that by then we were practically at the border of the sidewalk? Well, we were. And Paul's less-than-gentle-push was all I need to stumble down the street… just as a car crawled along the street.

It happened so quickly yet it seemed to last an eternity.

I saw the lights and heard the honk, but it was too late to move.

And you know what?

Jesse didn't stop to call me by my full name. No. Jesse yelled just one word: "Querida!"

* * *

**Jesse**

"Querida?" I asked when I saw her starting to stir. "Querida, do you hear me?"

"Jesse?" She whispered in confusion.

"Yes, is me." I said.

"Oh." She said half conscious, half not.

_Dios_.

I should have seen that car! I should have done something. But it was too late now and all I could do was hold Susannah's hand all the way to the hospital and whisper to her ear that everything would be alright.

It was past midnight at Carmel Memorial when Susannah awoke again.

She looked at me and smiled slightly. Then looked around and said "Why do I always end up in hospitals?" in mock complain.

I laughed a little. And then Caitlin, the head of nurses came in with Doctor Ludlow the attendant for the night.

"Jesse. I thought I told you that you needed to let Miss Simon get some rest." Caitlin scowled at me.

"I'm not doing anything." I said to defend myself.

"Please, miss," Susannah said. "I feel better if Jesse stays."

"Fine." Caitlin said and started to fuss around, checking Susannah's stats and fluffing her pillow.

Dr Ludlow just shook his head then added to me. "Wanna see the MRI?" I nodded and switched into doctor-mode. And was very happy to find out that Susannah would be okay. "Well, you know what to do." Ludlow said to me and walked away with Caitlin.

"What did he say?" Susannah asked when I returned to her bedside.

"The MRI came clear, there is no damage. It was mostly the scare and some scratches and bruises. Your wrist will hurt for a little while, you landed hard on it but its not broken I saw the X-rays before. Ludlow is keeping you in for observation but they are letting me take you home tomorrow."

"So everything is fine?"

"Yes, you just will be sore for a few days."

"Well, that's the good thing about being a mediator, I'm hard to kill." She said with a smile. I kissed her forehead- Susannah was too precious to me, I didn't want to hear the word 'kill' associated to her in anyway. "Have you called my mom?"

"No, I've been signing as responsible for you."

"Good, I don't' want to worry her if is nothing."

I smiled, hugging her and said: "Don't you worry about anything, querida; I'll take care of you."

Once again, we were interrupted. "Aw, how touching!" Paul said coming to the room where Susannah was and closing the door behind him. "The tragic lovers find comfort in each other's arms again. That's very… what's the expression? 'Made-for-TV-movie-y'."

"Paul, what now?" Susannah asked. "You nearly killed me once today? Can't you sod it off for a bit?"

"I just want you to answer me one question. WHY HIM? WHY YOU ALWAYS CHOSE HIM!!!! What does Rico has that I don't?"

Susannah shook her head. "You simply don't know, Paul?"

"I don't know what?"

"Me. You don't know me."

"What is there to know?" Paul demanded. Susannah just looked at him sadly.

I don't know what it was but after a long silence Paul looked at me, ignoring Susannah for all effects and purposes. "Fine. Keep the crazy, damn bitch for all I care."

That's all he said. Just that. And then turned on his heels and walked away. There was this quiet rage around him. He was so mad that he couldn't even let it out. "Poor Paul." I said suddenly, surprising even myself.

"Poor Paul?" Susannah asked in shock.

"Do you know how is to feel that kind of white-hot rage? That anger that is just simply too much for you? That takes all that is inside and pushes it out until there is nothing left but hatred?"

"No."

"I do." I answered. "That's how I felt when you left me- when I thought you left me – all those years ago. And what he said? That's exactly what I told Paul when he told me you were his wife. I've been there, Susannah, and I pity Paul, because I have already been through that hell."

"Jesse…" Susannah spoke slowly, weighting her words carefully. "Is not the same, you loved me. Paul has never loved me. There is something inside of Paul… some childish selfishness that will never allow him to love anyone else completely. Paul wants, he doesn't loves. His pride might get wounded but never his heart. Paul doesn't know what is like to love someone so much that it hurts, to love in a way that makes you put that other person first, always… and trust me, Paul doesn't know what is to love someone enough to let them go."

"Like you did for me?"

"Yes. You're the only person I have ever loved that way." She said with a smile, as if she was remembering those days from the past.

"And I let you down… I walked away I… left you."

"No, you didn't." She said, taking my hand and entwining her fingers with mine.

"Susannah…"

"Jesse, you didn't leave me. Look around…. Aren't you here?"

That was it, I leaned into her and kissed her. Kissed her with everything that was in my soul, needing her so much that frightened me a little… but knowing she, my querida, was worthy.

"Querida…" I said softly, resting my forehead against hers. "I love you." I whispered against her lips.

There, I had said it. Said what had been burning a hole in my chest for weeks… something that I thought I would never, ever feel again.

Susannah brought her hand to my cheek, bringing my face closer to her. "I know." She said, her lips brushing mine… "I love you too."

I smiled, catching her lips with my own in a kiss… feeling more happy than what any man – let alone me – deserved to feel.

I might have come to life one day not six years ago, but this was the moment when I was born again…

And in that moment, everything around me that wasn't Susannah vanished way.

… Though I think I heard Caitlin in the back, by the door, saying in an annoyed voice: "What did I said about letting Miss Simon rest?"

End of Chapter Eight

* * *

Notes:

Nothing much to say just that is late and I haven't finished my homework because I was writing this, so you better like it!!!!!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please do so again.

Much love,

Crazy, lovable me.

P. S. Starry!!! UPDATE SOON, Chaotic Romance ROCKS!!!!


	9. First Date

**AGAIN**

**Chapter Nine: First Date**

"_I think you should speak now, Suze."_

"_It has to beep first Doc."_

"_Just start talking."_

"_Are you sure this thing is recording?"_

_BEEP_

Hey! Suze, it's me, Adam! Are you home? Why aren't you home? Are you at Jesse's? Yes, probably. You know, with all the time you spend at his place you two should just better move in together. Seriously. You'll save a bit of dough in rents… believe me. But that's not why I'm calling… I need to speak to you right now. I'm going to call you at Jesse's okay? So just ignore this message.

(Pause)

Save where I said you would save a bit of money if you moved with Jesse.

Okay, bye.

------------------

"_I think you should speak now, Suze."_

"_It has to beep first Doc."_

"_Just start talking."_

"_Are you sure this thing is recording?"_

_BEEP_

Suze. We need to talk. Call me; I'm staying with Jack and my grandfather. You know the number. It's important. CALL ME!!!

-----------------

"_I think you should speak now, Suze."_

"_It has to beep first Doc."_

"_Just start talking."_

"_Are you sure this thing is recording?"_

_BEEP_

Hi! Suze, it's me, Jack! I believe Paul just call you. Don't call him back. He's just being lazy and doesn't want to take care of his mediator duties. Are we still on for Tuesday? You promised helping me to pick up a setting for my date with Ella, hope you haven't forgotten.

I guess I'll see you at the Mission on Tuesday.

And really, don't call Paul.

Is nothing.

He's just being lazy.

Call me if you can't make it for Tuesday!

-----------------

"_I think you should speak now, Suze."_

"_It has to beep first Doc."_

"_Just start talking."_

"_Are you sure this thing is recording?"_

_BEEP_

Hi! It's me… again. I just remembered that tonight is the night for you and Jesse. THE BIG DATE, right? Sorry. I won't call there. PRO-Mi-SE. Just that I really needed to talk to you. Anyway, we'll go out for breakfast Monday morning. Ok? It's really important… Cee Cee will be arriving from San Francisco around two-ish on Monday which should give us plenty of time… Yeah, that'll work. See you Monday!

* * *

_**Suze**_

FINALLY!

Jesse and I were finally having a date. A REAL one! And the coolest thing was that it had been all his idea! Really, I didn't say a word about it; he came up with it on his own.

We were at my place, though lately that term has become blurry, I spend a lot of time at Jesse's – he took me there after my little car accident and kept me there for full two weeks before acknowledging that I was strong enough to return to my own apartment. But still, he spent and awful lot of time in my place too.

Anyway, we were watching Jeopardy and he was answering everything while I just sat there cuddled to him as he stroked my hair.

Alex Trevek had just read this answer: "Famous for her Vampire Slaying techniques, she was also known to have Cruel Intentions."

"Uh, who's Sarah Michelle Gellar?" I yelled, happy that for once I knew the answer. I turned my head a little, so I could look at Jesse. "See, I know some too."

Jesse laughed and kissed the top of my head. "I know, querida, I know." Then, just as Alex was reading the double jeopardy categories, Jesse said: "You know what I was thinking, querida? We have never had a real date."

"I think we are a little bit past dating, Jesse."

"Probably, but anyway, I was thinking I could cook and you could come over and…"

"You know how to cook?"

"Of course I know how to cook!" he said a bit indignantly. I laughed and kissed him and we settled our date.

And let me tell you something, Jesse CAN cook! Boy did it smelled so good when he opened the door and let me in. So far all we ever had was take out, why were we having take out when he could cook?!

It was the most romantic evening of my life. Jesse applied himself to being charming and he wouldn't let me near the stove to help and cleared the dishes himself. It was ALL so perfect!!!! And afterwards we were having dessert in the living room –vanilla ice cream and chocolate coated strawberries, btw – well, trying to have dessert which was hard because our lips were kindda glued together. And there was a lot of tongue-activity going on.

And so, one thing lead to the other, we totally forgot about the ice cream and the strawberries, let me tell you. Especially when Jesse finally got to my bra. But I didn't mind, didn't mind at all. I didn't mind it either when Jesse picked me up and carried me to the bedroom.

Did I think it was good when we used to do it when he was a ghost? Well… this was way better…

* * *

_**Jesse**_

"I never dared to dream I would be like this with you again." Susannah murmured sleepily as she cuddled against my bare shoulder.

I kissed her forehead and held her close "I did. Believe me, amor; no one has ever hated waking up as much as I did.

She smiled vaguely. "I'm so tired Jesse," her hand came to rest in the middle of my chest; I took it and kissed the back of her fingers.

"Then sleep, querida."

"You sleep too." She said, moving around a little, as if she were trying to find a comfortable spot on me as If I were her pillow.

"Not when staying awake is way better than anything I might find in my dreams." I whispered against her temple, she had already fallen asleep.

I laid awake by her side for a long time, reveling on the feeling of her. Of having my querida again with me. These last few weeks together, since we told each other we loved the other, had been amazing… and this is the most amazing, perfect culmination to those weeks… and the best part is that this is only the beginning. I'm not planning on letting her go, not now, not ever.

* * *

"_Hello, you have reached the number of Jesse de Silva, leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

_BEEP_

"Hey, Jesse it's me, Jerry."

(Background) "And me!"

"And Sam." (Pause) "We were just wondering how your Big Date went. Apparently it went just fine since you aren't answering the phone. Naughty, naughty! I just hope you remembered to use a condom…

"JEREMY! One doesn't go around leaving a message with the word 'condom' in other people's answering machines!"

"Oh, sweetie, you just say it and it's all in tape."

"Shut up!"

"I was just saying!"

BEEP

* * *

_**Suze**_

I woke up a little earlier than my usual…Jesse was there and I could feel his warm breath against my temple, I looked at him and I couldn't help myself… a very goofy smile reached my lips. Jesse looked so cut yet hot when sleeping. His olive skin contrasting with the blue sheets and that little smile on his face made him look so angelic…. And those locks of hair that fell over his forehead – he wore his hair a little bit longer no than when I meet him – gave him a boyish, devilish look and was, well… HOT!

I reached out to caress his cheek and that seemed to wake him up.

"Good morning," he said voice sleepy-scratchy.

"Hi!" I said with a smile of my own. "I had forgotten how good you look in the mornings."

He smiled, "You look wonderful, querida."

"No, I don't I look like a smurf."

"No, you don't." He said, getting a bit on top of me and starting to kiss my throat."

I giggled. "You don't even know what a smurf is!"

He shrugged. "Anyway, you're beautiful." He said and then kissed me while his hands started to wonder around.

Round two, here we go!

* * *

_**Paul**_

One would think that only so many things can go wrong…

Starting with my little brother giving me an ultimatum when he happened to run into some documents I was preparing to sue Jesse for that time when Suze was in the hospital and he wouldn't let me see her.

Jack whet all "No you won't! You aren't going to ruin Suze's life more than what you already have!"

To which I answered. "Stay out of this Jack! I mean it."

"And I mean it when I'm telling you I'm not going to let you do it! When I was a kid and I was thinking I was a nutter Suze was the only one who sat down and explained things to me. I practically owe her my life! And I had to sit by and watch as you practically destroyed her for years! Well, I'm not doing it again. Either you leave her alone or I'll rat you out to the Bar of lawyers or whatever it's called –not to mention to the press - about how you have blackmailed government officials to get those permits you wanted on that strip mall case you handled six months ago."

When the hell did the little guy developed a back bone, don't' ask me. The thing is that he had me there. Jack had me by the balls with that little piece of information and he knew it.

So I cursed and yelled and ended up getting drunk.

See getting drunk is not something I particularly enjoy. But it's fun from time to time. And I'll admit there was a time when I was drinking a little bit too much but I don't do it anymore.

In my drunkenness I went to see Suze, and saw her tongue wrestling with De Silva. There was a little fight and then that thing with Suze and me throwing her in the way of upcoming traffic.

See, that's the part where I got really pissed off….

I didn't move. I couldn't. I didn't want Suze to get hurt but I didn't care enough to move and do something the way De Silva did. He just saw the car and ran for Suze, he was late and the care did hit her but De Silva was there a second later trying to rouse her and yelling for someone to call 911.

I called 911 and stuck around a little. Enough to see Suze wake up and talk to De Silva… the look in her eyes… she had never looked at me like that. Suze looked at De Silva not only as if she needed him… she also looked at him as if she WANTED him.

I got pissed off and wondered around for a while, ending at the hospital a little bit after midnight. I was in for another fight with Rico but there wasn't such. I did ask Suze why she always chose Rico and she said "You just don't know me."

What kind of freaking answer is that?

I was married to the woman for five years and she claims I don't know her!

Fine, whatever. I wasn't going to keep losing my time on her. I could find another woman, prettier and way more interested in me. So I told De Silva that he could keep Suze for all I cared and stormed off. Only that I was still plenty mad, madder than what I had ever been ever before in my life. I wasn't drunk anymore so I decided to drive around for a little, try to cool off.

And what happened might I ask you?

I bloody drive my BMW into a palm tree. Of all things a Palm tree!

And ended up under the care and supervision of Jack, grandpa and Mark –pop's male nurse. Great, just freaking great!

Just as I was thinking my life couldn't suck more –what with me being forced to a two month long vacation from the firm due the fact that they believe it was an excessive amount of stress what caused my car accident, and having to leave my wonderful apparent courtesy of my grandfather ordering me to move with him and Jack –I quote -'for and undetermined amount of time till I'm convinced you have stopped being a little pisser' or he would disown me (and we are talking serious money here) - I thought things just couldn't get any worse.

Guess what?

They could.

And they did.

I thought I could handle any type of ghost. I really did.

Was I ever wrong?

Nothing prepared me for the nun-ghost-girl….

Which was why I stood there that Sunday morning, pounding on De Silva's door, demanding to talk to Suze.

* * *

Notes: 

Hey, this was fun!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys rock!!!!!

Now, there is a bit of Paul here... and there will be a bit more on the next chapter. I'm kinda fond of nun-ghost-girl who's haunting Paul. She's fun. But you'll meet her next chapter. Just as you'll know why Adam has in mind and of course, more Jesse/Suze fluffiness.

Lol!

Thanks to RD for reminding me of the word "Smurfs" I had forgotten it and was trying to remember. Congrats on your b-day too!

Thanks again for reading and keep tooned for the next chapter

Much love,

Crazy, lovable me!

PS. Click the review button, it's calling you!

----


	10. Crazy Girl

**AGAIN**

**Chapter Ten: Crazy Girl**

_**Suze**_

Jesse and I were having such a wonderful time.

After round two in bed, which lasted quite a bit I might add, Jesse got up and told me to wait in bed while he made breakfast. So I sat there on his bed – well after I got up covering myself with a sheet and grabbed some a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, clean ones of course, from one of Jesse's drawers – turned on the TV and put on the morning news.

Thank good my mom doesn't do the weekend news because it would have been VERY creepy to sit there in the bed I just had sex with my boyfriend, wearing nothing more than boxers and t-shirt and watching my mom say something like: "And now the sports new with Dan Rafner" or whatever.

Anyway, the news got boring and I flipped channels till I found the Sunday matinee movie: My Best Friend's Wedding. As I watched the movie this delicious smell started to come from Jesse's kitchen. The door bell rang and Jesse yelled "I'll get it, querida; you just sit there and wait for breakfast."

I leaned back onto the pillows and sighed contently, I so could get used to this. Waking up with Jesse, breakfast in bed, Jesse looking so hot and being so carrying… you know… the whole thing. About then Jesse popped his head inside the bedroom.

"Breakfast will be ready and five minutes." He said with a smile as Ruffus and Fido raced in. Jesse had gotten one of his neighbors to watch them for us during our date and they had just been dropped off. Ruffus and Fido sniffed around a little and then curled up together by the food of the bed.

I gave Jesse my most dazzling smile, "It smells delicious," I said. He smiled and went back to cooking duty.

Later, after we had wolfed down our breakfast, Jesse and I were doing the dishes –he was doing the washing I was just drying – and it was kindda fun. Yeah, I know, me saying house work was fun? Was I high or something? Well, yeah, I was high on love. Sue me.

"You could have stayed in bed watching the end of your movie." Jesse said, drying up his hands with a towel.

See? See why I love him so much? "That's okay, I've seen it before." I said casually, wrapping my arms around him. "I really like this." I said and I knew he understood what I meant.

"I know, I like it too."

"I wish everyday were like this."

"How? Sunday?"

"No, that we were together. Like this."

"We could…." He looked nervous, but of course, even nervous on him looks hot. "I mean, you could move in with me. And we would be together everyday. I don't want to push you, Susannah, I know it's probably too soon for you to think in getting married again, but I'll marry you the second you're ready… and I really want you here with me."

I looked up at him. He was right; it was too soon for me to marry again but somehow living together, being with him like this, was okay. Just what I wanted, actually. "I'd love to."

"Really, querida?"

"YES!" I said, squealing a little as he picked me up and spun me around.

After that we were making out all happily in the middle of the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Jesse pulled away and went to answer the door, swearing under his breath.

I guess he deeply resented the interruption.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I heard Jesse yell.

As it's natural I rushed into the living room to see who 'YOU' was.

"I don't have time today, Rico. I need to speak with Suze. Now!"

"Don't come yelling on my own house." Jesse said with a sneer. However, Paul looked pretty shaken and Jesse did move a little from the door to allow him in.

"Great, Suze, there you are!" Paul said with what sounded a lot like relief. "You gotta help me. I'm going nuts; I don't know what to do with her. You're the goodie-goodie mediator, you gotta help me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Her!" Paul yelled exasperated. And just there this ghost materialized there.

"Gee, don't you have manners?" Ghost girl demanded, walking pass Paul and setting on Jesse's couch. "Didn't your mother teach you to make the proper introductions?"

"These are Rico and Suze. Rico, Suze that's Wendy, like the fast food place." Paul said with a sardonic smile. Said smile was wiped off his face when a book hit him square on the chest.

"Like in the Peter Pan book you stupid idiot!" Wendy sneered from the couch.

"That's what they teach in convents now? To throw books at people who make nice, good intentioned comments?"

"I don't know where you learned about 'nice' but you seem to have missed quite a few crucial lessons." Wendy said placidly. Had this chick been on a convent? You couldn't tell by her looks, she had a lot of shinny looking brown hair and was wearing a little black cocktail dress. She didn't look tacky or anything, just not very convent like.

"And you, Miss Nun, should know."

Another book came flying from one of the shelves, missing Paul's head by a scant inch.

"I was never a nun, I got killed a week before I took my novice habits. I already told you that ten times? Do you ever listen to other people?"

"I happened to be very busy when you were babbling on and on earlier." Paul said with as much dignity as he could manage.

"Oh, please forgive me…. I know I interrupted you when you were having such a lovely little chat with your right foot."

"I WASN'T TALKING TO MY RIGHT FOOT!"

"Whatever." Wendy said rolling her eyes. "Why did you drag me here, anyway? I can think of a few better things to do on a Sunday morning that hear you babble about your feet. I'm sure Suze and Rico…"

"Jesse. My name is Jesse not Rico. That's just what feet-lover calls me sometimes; he seems to think it's a smart insult."

"I'm standing right here!" Paul groaned. "And how come you can see her? You're not a mediator."

"Not exactly but it's a side effect of my previous condition." Jesse said amicably.

I laughed, Wendy looked at me in confusion and I said. "Jesse used to be dead."

"Oh, really? You used to be a ghost?"

"Yes. It's a long story, I'm sure you don't want to hear it."

She shrugged. "That's okay; I imagine it must have been traumatic for you." Wendy said.

Suddenly Paul went: "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?"

"Being brought back to life. It can't be done. I did it once because I was young and stupid but…"

"If you do it again your brain burns out, I know, grandpa told me."

"Grandpa?" Paul said in tones of utter disbelieve, "You're calling my grandfather 'grandpa'?"

"Yeah, he told me I could."

"Then why, if there are other two mediators in the same house do you chose to bug me."

Wendy blinked, I thought she would deny it but se only said. "Because is fun, of course, and because grandpa said you could use a good bugging so you learned what you do to others when you kept messing in their lives."

"So this is some sort of a sick lesson?"

"Not exactly. I mean, I do have a thing I need help with, but you do need a lesson or two."

"And that gives you motive to jump at me on the shower?"

"I only did that once and it was because that rendition you were giving to 'Kiss the Walls' was giving me a major headache. I mean, ruin the song why don't you."

Wendy and Paul went on and on yelling at each other. I must admit it was kind of funny, watching them. I mean, Paul was getting out some of his best material and Wendy was always ready with a quick answer. They were son engrossed arguing with each other they didn't even notice Jesse and me standing there, anymore.

I was about to drag Jesse back to the bedroom – I mean, we had way better things to do than stand there watching them bite each other's heads off - and tell Paul to see himself out once he was done when suddenly Wendy yelled: "Fine, that's it, I'm going home."

As she shimmered to dematerialize Paul said: "But to your house! Go to your house not mine!" But it was too late, she was gone.

"See how she is impossible? You gotta take her out of my hands, Suze, you really have to."

"And that is because you have earned it?" Jesse said in a very stern voice, clearly he did not think I owed Paul anything, let a lone a favor.

"Please! She is driving insane! You're the good little mediator, you have to do something."

"But she has chosen you to be her mediator; there is nothing I can do if she ahs chosen to haunt you."

"Great, great, great." Paul said.

"Well, what can I tell you, Paul? It's called Karma and it goes around."

"Are you saying that I earned this?" Paul asked harshly.

"Hey, watch it." Jesse said in a quiet voice but the menace was clear in his voice. Jesse is that kind of guy. No one talks harshly to me in his presence.

"Now what do I do, how do I get her out?"

"You have to mediate, Paul, that's what you're supposed to do." Jesse said as if Paul was a moron, which, truth be told, he was.

"Great." He said, starting for the door, looking all slumped and pathetic.

And that's why I said, just before he closed the door. "You know, Wendy seems the religious type, maybe you should take her to Father Dominic."

"The priest! Of course!" That seemed to cheer Paul a little and he went away looking a little less pathetic.

Once Jesse closed the door after Paul, he came to me and hugged me, I leaned into him, basking in his presence, in his warmth and his love… and in the knowledge that it was all mine.

"That was odd." Jesse said, stroking my hair.

"I would say so." I answered, lifting my head from where I had been resting it on Jesse's chest. "But I don't want to talk about it; they took enough of our day as it is. I say we forget about them."

"I agree." Jesse said smiling, kissing my forehead first and then seeking my mouth.

That was when it really hit me. My life was going great, I was happy and in love and for once I wasn't the one with the mediator problems.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Monday**_

_**Still Suze**_

Finally!

One would think it wouldn't take so long but it took Adam FOREVER to find an engagement ring for Cee Cee.

"It has to bee like her." Adam said dragging me into a jewelry store around ten a.m. that Monday. Mind you I was very tired and that was why I didn't put much of a fight with Adam as he dragged me from store to store.

That was why he was calling me so urgently Saturday night. Well, he said he had called me Saturday night, I hadn't checked my messages yet, I had spend Sunday at Jesse's, making plans about me moving in, and only got to my apartment that morning to change and go to work.

But as soon I had stepped into my office Adam had come in and took me out for breakfast, though I had had breakfast with Jesse I decided to go along. Then he explained me his plan to propose to Cee Cee as soon as she got back from San Francisco that afternoon.

Finally, when Adam was satisfied with the ring he had chosen he went to buy some flowers while I sat on a bench giving some rest to my aching feet. That's when I heard someone giggling next to me.

"Hi!" Wendy said.

"Hi." I said without much enthusiasm, I was very tired. First Jesse kept me up pass midnight and then Adam dragged me all over downtown.

"She must be pretty especial if that boy is going through all the trouble." Wendy said sitting next to me.

"Yeah, that's Cee Cee."

"I remember when I got engaged." Wendy said all of the sudden, looking straight ahead into nothing. "My boyfriend saved for a whole year to buy my ring, he said he couldn't give less than what I deserved. I remember it so well that it seems like yesterday. I guess that's why I'm wearing this," she said fingering her dress. "I was wearing it the night John proposed. I remember I thought like my life was just starting…"

"What happened to him?"

"He died about two years ago, car crash. That's when I decided to be a nun, I knew I wouldn't love again like that so I chose to turn to my faith and find peace there."

"How did you die?"

"It's a long story… and it doesn't matter anymore, telling it will not undo what has been done. That's one thing I never got about revenge it never changes anything… Anyway, your friend it's coming back. I just wanted to come and apologize… for yesterday I mean. I hope I didn't damage any of your boyfriend's books when I was throwing them at Paul."

"That's okay; we have all wanted to throw something at Paul at some point or another."

"I bet." She said with a smile. The sighed heavily, "He's calling again. I'll see you around." And disappeared.

Odd girl this one was…

She was a rare case for a mediator like myself, she wasn't seeking revenge nor did she seemed to have left a mess behind her like most people who become ghosts did. In fact, she seemed very at peace with her death, maybe it was because she was going to be a nun or something. But in reality, she kind of reminded me of ghost-Jesse…

Not that it mattered, she was Paul's problem not mine.

Or so I thought….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notes:

Well, its past midnight here so I'll keep it short.

This chapter was sorta pointless but I'm trying to come up with something. I'm still not sure if Wendy is good or bad or whats up but there is paranormal activity comig on in the future. And you know how Suze can't help herself when there is ghost trouble...

Anyway...

Please review!


	11. Changes

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO LINDS (**Strawberry-Shortcake01**) And to all of you for making the 252 reviews possible.**

**AGAIN**

**Chapter Eleven: Changes**

_**Suze**_

I felt like Hell.

I had been living with Jesse for the past four months and that had been heaven. But for the last three weeks I had felt like crap. The mornings were usually the worst. I would wake up to the sound of Jesse making breakfast in the kitchen and just the smell of the delicious food he cooked was enough to make me want to throw up.

Which was ridiculous since Jesse was a good cook, almost as good as Andy actually. But I couldn't help it, just the smell of it made me wanna hurl. But luckily, after I threw up in the bathroom, I was left hungry and was able to enjoy my breakfast after all.

That morning, however, Jesse happened to walk into the bathroom as I threw up and he went mental, let me tell you. He picked me up and carried me to the bed and wouldn't let me get up and started to ask a lot of questions about how I felt and for how long I had felt like that. I told him, you know, about being dizzy and the nausea and all that. I mean, why wouldn't I tell him? He was my boyfriend and a doctor – a very good one, might I add.

But then Jesse got very, very serious. He started to look at me funny, something that was between amusement and incredulity.

"_Querida_," he said while smoothing my hair away from my face. "When was your last… er… you know…" Jesse blushed scarlet and then hastily said "your period?"

I looked at him; ready to say 'April' when suddenly I started to really think about it. Had the crimson wave come down last month? "March," I blurted out. "What are you going at, Jesse?"

"Well, _querida,_ you know we haven't always been our utter most careful and then all your symptoms… I think is possible… that we should at least consider the possibility of you being pregnant."

I gaped like a fool "A baby? Really, Jesse? 'Cause I think is just something bad I ate that that Sushi place Adam took CeeCee and me the other day for lunch."

"Maybe is just that," Jesse allowed, though I could tell he didn't really think so. "But I would really feel much better if you came down to the hospital with me and got a check up, just to be sure. And if is just food poisoning we can give you something for that too."

"You didn't make me go to the hospital last time I had food poisoning." I remind him.

"Querida, please." Jesse said in his silkiest most persuasive voice.

That did it.

How could I say no when he asked so nicely?

I couldn't. So half an hour later I was in the car with Jesse and we were heading for the hospital, even when by then I felt perfectly fine.

Jesse wasn't letting show how he felt about the idea of me being pregnant with his baby but I didn't worry too much about it, I knew Jesse and I knew he wasn't going to ditch me, and if he wasn't letting anything show that was probably because he was worried about my health.

"Hey, Caitlin!" Jesse said cheerfully or what he thought was cheerfully, as we walked into the ER. "Is Jerry on duty, already?"

But Caitlin wasn't paying much attention to him, she was greeting me. "Oh, Suze, how nice to see you here, such a nice surprise! We just don't see enough of you." What can I say? Caitlin is very happy that I'm with Jesse. Jesse says that's because, before I came along, Caitlin used to think he was a bit of a man slut. So Caitlin is happy I have made of Jesse a decent man or so he says, you gotta know her to understand, she was a 'big sister' complex, she acts like she's fifty or something even when she's only like five years older than Jesse.

"Caitlin?" Jesse repeated, "Is Jerry on?"

She was still paying no attention to him. "Would you like some coffee?"

Jesse jumped. "No, no coffee. Caitlin, is Jerry on service?"

The chief of nurses looked at him and blinked. "Yes, he's on Exam Two doing some stitches, why?"

"Um, could you take Susannah to Curtain One while I get Jerry?"

"Are you sick, dear?" Caitlin jumped.

"Not really, she just needs to get some blood work. I'm going to get Jerry to sign the order." Jesse said. He had told me he couldn't be my doctor because it was a conflict of interests for him that might veil his judgment as a doctor, that's why he was going to ask Jerry to get my blood and all that.

I sat there on Curtain One and waited a little, then Jerry showed up and asked me a bunch of questions, basically the same ones Jesse had asked me in the morning, but he didn't blush when he asked about my period. Then Caitlin pinched me with a needle and got the blood out and told me that it would take an hour tops and that I could wait in the doctor's lodge if I wanted.

Jesse reappeared around that time and guided me to the lodge, he had been caught in a case and now he had to go and do his rounds but he said he would be back when they had my blood tests back.

Jesse kissed me before he left and said "What ever it is, we'll be fine you and I, I promise."

"I know."

"I love you, _querida_" Jesse said.

"I love you too, Jesse."

He smiled and went about his work.

I sat there for a long time, munching on some cookies someone had left there and thinking. Trying to digest all of what was happening, and for the fist time really considering the possibility of me being pregnant with Jesse's baby. Unconsciously my hand went to my stomach, patting it softly as a smile reached my lips.

Before, when I had been married to Paul, I had avoided like a plague getting pregnant, I even had questioned if I had motherly instincts at all but now that the possibility of it arise I realized it wasn't because of me that I didn't want to have kids, it was because I was with the WRONG guy. But now that I was with Jesse…

-

* * *

**You Got Mail**

**

* * *

**

To: Sam Fashiongirl…

From: Jerry DocLove…

Re: You ain't gonna believe this.

It appears that Jessekins has knock up Suze.

I'm not sure yet but I'm about to find out.

Don't tell a soul.

Love,

Jerry.

* * *

To: Jerry DocLove…

From: Sam Fashiongirl….

Re: You ain't gonna believe this

GET YOUR SCRAWNY LITTLE BUTT BACK HERE AND TELL ME ALL YOU KNOW!

Sam.

* * *

To: Sam Fashiongirl…

From: Jerry DocLove…

Re: FYI

-

**MY BUTT IS NOT SCRAWNY!**

Oops, gotta go, the lab results are back.

I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know, I'm going to know.

AND YOU WON'T!

Take that!

Jerry.

* * *

To: Jerry DocLove…

From: Sam Fashiongirl….

Re: FYI

-

1. I hate you

2. You're sleeping on the couch.

**3. I HATE YOU**

Sam.

* * *

_**Paul**_

There I was, coming home after a long run in the beach. Though I was back working for the firm, I still only worked part days on my grandfather's request. So I got time to spend most afternoons running out in the beach, it was my way to let out my energy.

For the last few months Wendy had been living with us. Jack adored her and so does grandpa. It was odd having her around. Like she moved stuff around and when Mark –pops' male nurse – wasn't around she would cook and clean and do stuff.

Like that afternoon I got home after running. She was helping Jack with his homework which was some project about interviewing someone he respected.

"Angelovsky? Really? That's your last name?" Jack was asking when I walked in.

"Yeah, my name is Wendy Ivanova Angelovsky. I was born in St Petersburg but my parents moved here when I was like, three."

"So you don't remember Russia?"

"Not much, though I did go back there when I was 16, my grandma died and we went to drop her ashes in the Neva River. Russia is a weird place, you know, it makes you feel very, very small."

"Yeah, I guess." Jack said, scribbling down what Wendy had just said.

The door bell rang. "Could you get that?" Wendy asked, "Must be the pizza."

"I'm not your maid, you know. I might have better things to do."

"Yeah, right, that's why you have been standing there for ten minutes without blinking." Jack retorted. "And don't forget to tip the guy."

I groaned and went to open the door. It was indeed a pizza guy and after I paid I took the pizza back to where they were. "Thanks. A couple of sodas would be welcomed too." Jack said. "Okay, so you were talking about boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah. John. What can I say? He was kind and honest and he put me ahead of everything else, always. He was also the king geek of our school."

"You dated a geek?"

"King geek, mind you, and yeah, since I was sixteen, he was eighteen at the time. Two years ago he graduated Stanford with a as a civil engineer with a specialization in metal's viscosity. He died shortly after… car crash." Her voice shook a little.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Jack told her, but for all answer Wendy took a sip of her soda.

"That's okay." She added. "You know, the way I was brought up I was taught to believe that everything happens for a reason, always. Good and bad… so it doesn't matter. John died because… well, I don't know. My mom says that in his apparent lack of motive, God wants us to doubt, it makes us stronger."

"So your family was very religious."

"Yes but for Russians religion is something elastic, its part superstition, part religion as you know it. After John died I stayed in school for a while- I was a second year law student, wanted to be a public defender someday- but then I decided to quit school and join the church and become a nun. But a week before of that I got killed."

"Is that why you still hang around? 'Cause you were killed?" I asked, surprising myself that I even cared.

"Nope, Mark was not right on the head… he couldn't help himself when he killed me. Besides, he's dead too anyway. He killed himself after he shot me."

"Why did he shot you?"

"It's a long story. But it doesn't matter. I know why I'm here and it's not that."

"Then what is it?" I asked. "You know, so I can get rid of you." I added.

"Miracle." She said.

"What?"

"A miracle. When I wasn't dead all I ever wanted was to see a miracle with my own eyes, before I died. John said I would… _he promised_. So now I'm here, waiting to see one as John said I would."

"So… if I want you gone I need a miracle?"

Wendy nodded. "And a pretty impressive one."

* * *

_**Jesse**_

I couldn't wait.

The blood tests were taking FOREVER. I know we could have checked at home with a pregnancy test but I wanted to be sure and for that the best thing was blood. I was pacing around, going through the motions, trying to focus on my work. Avoiding all difficult cases because I knew I couldn't handle them.

So for the next hour I applied myself to do sutures and treat colds, going back to check on Susannah from time to time.

Finally, Jerry came with the labs and I went with him to the doctor's lodge and I sat down next to Susannah and took her hand. She gave me a brave smile and squeezed my hand a little.

"Well, well, well…" Jerry said, he has a flair for the dramatic.

"Jerry, cut it. We want to know." I said with a frown.

"Okay. Congratulations." He said grinning and slid the lab results across the table for me to see. "The test came back positive for pregnancy. I'll leave you two alone now."

Jerry left and I turned to Susannah. She looked happy and oddly serene for being the bubbling girl she is. She looked up at me and threw her arms around me. "We are going to have a baby!" She cried on my neck. I hugged her tight.

Everything sinking in slowly. "Yes," I laughed, I couldn't help it. I had made a baby with my querida. A rowdy little boy that would inherit Susannah's smile… or maybe a little girl with querida's green eyes. It didn't matter.

I felt so dammed happy that I thought I might explode just for the sheer happiness within me.

The more I thought about it the more I liked the idea of a baby with Susannah… someone that was half me and half her… yes, I wanted that.

-

End of Chapter Eleven.

* * *

Notes:

I know, I know. I'm meanie!

I kept Wendy babbling when you guys wanted to know about the baby…

But there you go!

Happiness is around the corner!

For more than one character!

Now, please push the purple button and leave a review!

Much love,

Crazy, lovable me!


	12. Cravings

**AGAIN**

**Chapter Twelve: Cravings.**

_You have reached Jesse De Silva's voice mail, please leave a message and I will contact you as soon as I'm able. _

_Beep._

_Hi! Sweetie, it's me! Suze! Listen I called Gino's Dinner and I ordered a few things, can you pick them up before you come home? I know it's late but I'm really craving that milkshake and the fries. Okay?_

……………

_You have reached Jesse De Silva's voice mail, please leave a message and I will contact you as soon as I'm able. _

_Beep._

_Hey, it's me again. Don't forget to ask for extra ketchup and tell Gino to don't go cheap on the pickles for my burger. Love you._

…………………

* * *

_**Jesse**_

"Hey, Jesse," Gino D'Angelo greeted me when I walked into the dinner, it was almost midnight and Gino's is one of the few dinners downtown that stay open all night. I learned this during Susannah's third month of pregnancy when the bad cravings started. "Suze's order is almost up." Now that we have reached the sixth month of pregnancy both Susannah and I are well known at Gino's

"Thanks, Gino." I said, sitting down on a stool.

"Look that I see my old pal Rico." I heard a voice coming from my right; I turned to find Paul Slater sitting a stool away from me. "Hey, Toni, give some coffee to my friend Jesse here."

"Slater, what are you doing here?" I asked while Toni, the waitress, served me a cup of black coffee which I took gratefully.

"Jack hit his head this afternoon while mediating a ghost, grandpa said we aren't to let him sleep for eight hours at least… so Wendy and I are staying up with him till the eight hours pass, which will be around three a.m." Paul answered, it sounded like the truth. "But Wendy and Jack got hungry while we watched The Sixth Sense –AGAIN – and sent me to get food. I didn't even know that ghost could get hungry, but Wendy eats like is going out of style."

"I take she hasn't been dead for long." I said, scooting closer to him so we could talk without raising our voices. "Human habits die hard, she still thinks she has to get tired and get hungry and all… that's why she eats though she doesn't have to."

"Does food taste like something?" He asked, I guess, since I had first hand knowledge on the subject.

"To what you remember it tasted when you were alive." I explained. "After a while you forget and food doesn't taste like anything anymore and then you stop eating all together."

"Oh," There was something weird about this Paul, other than calling me Rico he was behaving like an entire different person… he was behaving like a person to begin with. "And what happens with, you know the food. It's not like ghosts… you know… use the toilet all that often."

"When the food gets inside a ghost's body it gets sucked into Shadowland, but since it doesn't belong there it bounces off, materializing some other place."

"I see… I wondered." Paul said absently. "What are you doing here?" He asked after a pause, right then my cell phone started to ring, I saw the caller ID, it was Susannah.

"Hey," I said into my phone.

"_Hi. Listen, could you also get me an ice-cream sundae? I'm really feeling like having one." Querida said._

"Hold on." I answered. "Hey, Gino, could you also throw in a sundae?" Gino answered that he could and I passed along the message. "Is anything else you want?"

"_That you get home already! I miss you."_

"I'll be right there."

"_Okay."_ She said happily and hanged up.

"Was that Suze?"

"Yeah. She's always getting these cravings… it's insane. But it's not like I can say no with the baby and all."

Paul's eyebrows went up. "Baby? Is she?"

I realized belatedly that I had said too much but there was no taking it back now… "She's pregnant."

Then Paul did the weirdest thing in the history of ever, he said. "Congratulations," and it sounded like he meant it. "Tell Suze I'm happy for her."

"Do you feel alright?"

"Of course, why?"

"You're being nice… to me… and you have hated me since the day we met."

"I never hated you. You were a huge pain in the ass but I didn't hate you. Besides, what do I win by hating you or wishing Suze bad? Nothing. I've come to terms with the fact that Suze wasn't' for me and that I was being a jerk about it. I never stood up and fought for her like a man like I should have; I blackmailed her into marring me and scared her into staying married to me. At the end, she only ended up hating me and divorcing me and she went back to you anyway… and I ended up getting Wendy as a Karmic punishment."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Paul said, he seemed oddly calm… and not like serpents get right before they strike but really, truly at peace… it was scary as hell. "Wendy said something once, about that boyfriend of hers who got killed, she said that 'he was kind and honest and put her ahead of everything, always' and that got me thinking that you always did that for Suze and that she always did it for you and I realized I never meet someone for whom I would feel that way. Weird as it sounds that made me realize the reason why I was never able to make Suze fall for me… because I never fell for her, she just said no when I wanted her to say yes and I never got over that. Wendy says…"

He went on babbling, it was freaky but after the tenth time he mentioned Wendy I knew what was so different about Paul… even if he hadn't realized of it by then he would soon… and that was the last time I felt animosity towards Paul Slater, the person that for years I blamed for ruining my life.

Soon after I went home.

"Jesse!" Susannah yelled and threw all her pregnant-self at me the second I crossed the door to our department. She looked as if she had swallowed a basketball but more beautiful than ever. "I missed you! I hate it when you work this late." She whined.

"I hate it too but Jerry has been taking the night shifts for me for the last two months and he wanted to celebrate his anniversary with Sam tonight."

"I know." Susannah said, sitting on the couch while she started to open the food packages, "I understand but I still hate it." She settled down and pushed the play button on the remote of our DVD player, she likes to watch movies while she waits for me – and her food – to arrive.

"Please, not Ever After again." I said sitting down and grabbing one of the three burgers Susannah had ordered.

"Nah, it's Jurassic Park, I didn't felt like torturing you so much tonight." She said as the movie started. Jurassic Park is one of the few movies we agree on and it's by the same director as Jaws.

We only made it to half of the movie before Susannah got sleepy. I cleaned up all the food wrappings and dishes while she settled in bed and then I joined her. We cuddled up together in bed, spoon fashion and I held her tight, kissing her hair and her ear and caressing her big belly softly.

"I love you, Jesse." Suze said sleepily snuggling closer.

"I love you too, querida." I answered as I always did.

I enjoyed watching her sleep, so peaceful and looking so pretty. I never thought I would have kids. After the first half century as a ghost I had resigned myself to it but now a little part of me is growing inside my Susannah and all I can do is stare in wonder as the weeks and months pass. We don't know if is going to be a boy or a girl, Susannah says we are going to wait the old fashion way.

And after the baby is born we are going to get married, I wanted to get married before the baby were born but I knew that if I said so Susannah would have thought I was only asking because she was pregnant and that wasn't true. So I asked her during her third month of pregnancy and she said yes but after the baby was born so we – meaning she –could have the big wedding and all.

So now I'm just waiting… waiting so I can marry the only woman I've ever loved and waiting to have our baby in my arms and be all the things I never thought possible.

* * *

- 

_Two Moths Later…_

_**Paul**_

When I got home after work I found the oddest of sights waiting for me. A very pregnant Suze sitting and watching as Wendy tried to teach Jack to dance. Needless to say that my little bro was hopeless.

"_Moonlight and Love songs, never out of date. Hearts full of passion, jealousy and hate. Woman needs men and a man must have his mate… on this you can rely." _The CD player was blasting as I walked into the living room.

"_It's still the same old story, a fight for love and glory. A case of do or die. The world will always welcome lovers. As time goes by."_

Jack stepped into Wendy's feet and they both fell to the ground laughing.

"I really suck at this." Jack complained, getting to his feet and sitting next to Suze. "I'm so going to ruin my date!"

"That's not true." Suze said. "We got you a great suit, didn't we?"

"Yes, Jack, just relax, this isn't really all that difficult." Wendy said kindly, and then she noted I was there. "You, feet-lover, come over here." She ordered me and I walked to her.

"I've told you not to call me that."

She just rolled her eyes at me and Suze giggled. In the last months we have sort of become friends and since she gets along with Jack and Wendy she is often at home with them when Rico is at work, especially now that she is huge and about to give birth at any moment.

"Whatever," She said and added to Jack "Put the next song on."

I placed my arms around her and to Jack I said: "Watch and learn, grasshopper."

It was a BeeGees song, I remember it clearly and probably will till the day I die…

_I know your eyes in the morning sun. I feel you touch me in the pouring rain. And the moment that you wander far from me, I wanna feel you in my arms again. And you come to me on a summer breeze, keep me warm in your love, then you softly leave. And it's me you need to show…_

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love. I really mean to learn, 'cause we're living in a world of fools breaking us down when they all should let us be. We belong to you and me._

I forgot about Suze and Jack standing right there as I danced with Wendy, it was so strange and I wasn't sure if I this was a dream or it was really happening 'cause it feel to good to be real.

_I believe in you. You know the door to my very soul. You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour. You're my savior when I fall. And you may not think that I care for you, when you know down inside that I really do. And it's me you need to show…_

It was like being suspended out of time or something, the moment when I first realized I was in love with Wendy, the last person I ever thought I would fall for. She was all the things that drove me nuts: sloppy, messy, sarcastic, she had no regard whatsoever for me, she could make my blood boilwith her teasing and then make me laugh so hard that I didn't know if I wanted to yell at her or kiss her. She made me want to shake her even as I wanted to smooth down her hair… but I never knew what that meant until that moment when I was dancing a silly love song with her…

_How deep is your love, how deep is your love- I really mean to learn cause we're living in a world of fools, breaking us down when they all should let us be We belong to you and me… _

And that's why I'll always remember that song… How Deep Is Your Love?

* * *

- 

_**Suze**_

Jack and I exchanged a look of incredulity as Paul and Wendy danced, they looked so good together and it was just so OBVIOUS. I smiled inwardly… Paul who had always said I had been so stupid because I fell for a ghost was in the same position that I had been when I was sixteen. Only that Paul wasn't a naïve sixteen year old kid… he knew good and well what he was doing and he was going head first anyway.

The doorbell rang and Paul and Wendy broke apart abruptly.

"That must be Jesse." I said, getting up. "Don't bother, Jack, I know the way. Say hi to your grandpa for me, alright? And don't forget to tell me how your date went."

"Sure thing, Suze." Jack said, walking me out the living room even when I said I knew the way.

It was Jesse the one who rang the bell. He doesn't mind that I spend time at Paul's with Jack, he says that any company is better than nothing now that I'm getting close to m y due date. Usually I'm either with Wendy or with CeeCee – helping her planning her wedding, the one she delayed because she wants me to be maid of honor and she doesn't want me looking like a balloon in the wedding pictures. That would ruin her wedding and she doesn't want that… but then again, EVERYTHING might ruin her wedding, CeeCee is going psycho over the whole Wedding thing.

As for me… well, I'm so not going psycho with my own wedding as Jesse thinks I will, nope, I won't. Once our baby is born I'm going to ask Father Dominic to marry Jesse and me in the beach and then we'll have a party at mom's house and that will be about it. I think Jesse is going to like that.

Poor thing, Jesse, I've been so moody lately with him… like yesterday I threw a shoe at him because he was slow in getting me my ice-cream coated with French fries. And a week ago I yelled him for knocking me up and making me so fat that nothing of my clothes fit anymore and I have to wear his underwear. And Jesse has been talking it all so quietly, saying "Yes, querida." "Whatever you want, Susannah." All the time.

I really scored big with Jesse, but I already knew that.



End of Chapter Twelve.

* * *

- 

Notes;

Okay, psycho me has class at seven tomorrow and I'ven't finished my presentation on mangroves and I'm going nuts but I wanted to write this first. I hope you like it.

I hope Paul was still believable.

Next chapter: The baby is born, and Paul has to "do the right thing" and let Wendy go… but does she moves on? Or is something else there?

Wait and see.

Much Love,

Crazy, lovable me.

PS: REVIEW!

PSS Starry! Chaotic Romance ROCKS!

PSSS Sorry, I ate a few words in one of Paul's POVs so I changed it!

Lol, I love this export thingy in FFN! It makes so easy to edit! I also corrected a couple of chapters in Love Magic :) I'll give a cookie to the person who tell me which ones.

Much love

Me.


	13. It's a !

**AGAIN**

**Chapter Thirteen: It's a….!**

_**Suze**_

Jesse was way over reacting; seriously, the doctor said that the baby and I were both just fine. But no, Jesse still insisted in taking off three weeks off from his job so he could take care of me during the last couple of weeks of my pregnancy. That's what the rational part of me was saying. That Jesse was over reacting, I mean.

But the part of me that had gotten real scared after that little bleeding I had during my 32 week, yeah, that part, was very, very glad that Jesse was home.

He didn't let me do much; Jesse cooked, and cleaned and did the chores. He also put the finishing touches in the baby's room; Jesse did let me help him with that because he knew that was important to me. We had transformed the second bedroom at the apartment – the one Jesse and I used to use as a study – into the baby's suite.

I was really pleased about how the room had turned out. We didn't go for the traditional stuff –girly pink or boyish blue – instead we went for a "Polar Bears" theme, you know, lots of white, blue, pale green and pastel yellow and, or course, baby polar bears. It was lovely, or so I thought. And Adam and CeeCee had found this really cute 'polar bear' layette set for the crib and…

Okay, I'll stop. You can tell I get really excited with the baby-theme.

Anyway, the nursery was pretty much done, Jesse had washed all the little baby clothes we had bought or that our friends had given to us in the baby shower, and I was in charge of putting it all into the chest of drawers and, you know, make it all ready.

Near the end of my pregnancy I was oh so very huge, as Dopey liked to remind me, and Sleepy had complained that I would drive his business – He had gotten lucky once in the stock market and with the profit of it did the smartest thing he could think of: Sleepy bought Peninsula Pizza – into bankruptcy if he kept giving me free pizzas each time I craved them, which was, I must admit, fairly often. But I was so happy that I didn't mind my hugeness. Much.

Jesse and I were in a 'holding' pattern and as we waited, he pampered me and wooed me with soft love words and told me how beautiful I looked –'not fat but pregnant and radiant.

By Thursday the first week Jesse was home 24/7 I was a bit tired of my vegetative existence so I convinced Jesse to go to The Olive Tavern, an Italian/Steak House that we both liked. And afterwards we walked around a little, drawn to the baby's stuff stores though we already had all we needed but still, Jesse loved looking for toys and I just adored looking layette sets for the crib.

We had just purchased a new baby-blanket when I felt this pain in my stomach. "Ouch," I said.

"What? What is it, Susannah?" Jesse asked, already a little frantic while we walked me to a near by bench and made me sit.

"I hurts, maybe it's something I ate, remember how I got after the chili-chicken fajitas Andy made last week?" I said, trying to remain calm. "Ouch." I said when it hurt, again. I took a deep breath, like they teach you in Lamaze, then it hit me, it wasn't something I ate, nope, it was a contraction. I told Jesse so. Still, I thought not much of it, during the last month I had had random contractions here and there, Jesse said that was normal. I felt a third contraction and then my water broke.

Jesse called Jerry at the hospital and he sent an ambulance for me; and off we went to the hospital. Jesse held my hand all the way, and didn't even flinch when I practically squeezed the life out of it because I was clutching it so hard. Jesse kept smoothing my hair and kissing my forehead and saying –in a very soothing tone – that everything would be over soon.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Jesse**_

Susannah was wonderful, I thought she was going to go nuts and throw stuff at me or yell at me but she didn't. And she fully went through a natural birth, you know, no pain killers, no anesthesia. That's my Susannah, she's strong and brave, because God knows that if I had been the one giving birth I would have yelled and pleaded for someone to knock me out. But not Querida. She went through it all and was very brave about it, she didn't cry or anything… and I hope the feeling will return to my right hand someday… like, before I die.

But I didn't mind that as Doctor Hertz said that it was a boy and asked me if I wanted to cut the cord. And when the nurse put the baby in Susannah's arms – after it had been checked up and declared a healthy as it could be – and she looked up at me, her green eyes shining with happiness, and said "We made it." And our baby opened his eyes and I saw they were green, like Susannah's.

Something inside of me snapped… I never before, ever, in my life felt as terrified as I felt in that split second, I was a father, and that can be the most scary job in the world. But then I understood that I had Susannah to help me with the job and that no matter where Fate took our son; he would be safe because he would be well loved.

So I embraced Susannah and our son at the same time, leaned back and enjoyed, because when life is good to you, that's all you can do.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Paul**_

When Jack told me Suze had already had her baby, it barely register. Part of it was because at the time I was watching TV with Wendy in my room… well, alright, I was wresting her for the possession of the remote. So all I said was "Tell her I said congratulations.", and I meant it too, I had Wendy and – cosmic punishment that she was – she made me happy; so happy that I didn't even envied Rico and Suze. Wendy was the last person on Earth I though I would fall for, but when it happened, it was okay and, somehow, made sense.

I enjoyed Wendy's company, even when she mocked me or made me angry, and I really liked kissing her because I got the feeling she liked when I did it and –unlike Suze – she still liked me when it was over.

One afternoon, Wendy and I had been talking, walking and kissing in the beach, discussing this offering I had of a law firm, less prestigious that the one I was in, but that did a lot of pro bono work for the under privileged. I had been ready to dismiss the idea but Wendy asked me to think about it, she wanted to be a Public Defender back when she was still alive. So I said I would think about it. When we made it back to the house, then grandpa told me one thing that made me think back about Suze.

So the next day after work, I bought a baby's blanket and went to pay Suze a visit…

"Do you want something to drink?" Suze asked, sitting in the couch while rocking her baby in her arms.

"Um, no thanks, I'm good. Congratulations about…"

"Victor." She said with pride. "We named him Victor, that's the name of Jesse's grandfather, they were close when he was a kid."

"Great, congratulations."

There was a moment of silence then Suze said. "What did you come here, Paul, really?"

"I need help with something and you're the only one who can help me."

"What is it?"

"Grandpa said something, about Wendy… He says that there is a way she can have her life back, there are risks – for me mostly – but he thinks there is a good chance it might work."

"I thought you couldn't bring her body her like you did with Jesse's before."

"Yes, but I wouldn't be bringing her body here, I would be taking her soul back to the point where she died. Wendy said she was in coma for a while before her parents unplugged the life support devices. She said that she saw it all because she was a ghost already, only that grandpa thinks she wasn't, when she got shot, Wendy accidentally stepped out of her body and never figured she could come back to it. Since her body didn't have a soul, it died – even when the doctors said she could have lived. So if I take her soul back and make her return to her body, she'll get her life back.

"Sounds like a plan to me. What do you need my help with?"

"I haven't told Wendy. If I say it she'll want me to do it and I will because I can't say 'no' to her and then I will lose her forever."

"Paul, that's her decision to make. Not yours."

"I love her." I said suddenly, surprising even myself.

"Then you know what to do, don't you? If its real love… you know what to do."

………….

So I went home and told her, and I said she had to do it, go back I mean… that it was the best for her.

"You don't want me here anymore? Like, for real?" Wendy's voice sounded so weird, then I realized why… she as about to cry.

I hugged her tight. "Of course not, Wendy, I want you here. But that's not the best for you; you have to get your life back."

"But… I love you," she said… she had never said it before that nearly meant my undoing. "I want to stay here with you and Jack and Grandpa."

"What about your parents? Don't you want to be with them again?"

"Paul…"

"And you have no reason to love me you just…"

Wendy smacked me. Hard. "I know what I feel," she said slightly angry. "I've known real love, Paul, and I wouldn't settle for anything else. And I do love you, I don't need a reason, love isn't like that."

In that second, everything inside of me changed. I don't know how or why or anything, but I knew what I had to do. If I let it up to Wendy, she would stay because she loved me – why, good heavens, I don't know – just like Jesse would have chosen to stay if Suze had asked him what he wanted years before. And I realized I would have to make the choice myself, because, just like Suze, I could see what was at stake, while Wendy – And Jesse, before – couldn't.

"I love you too." I said quietly, tightening my hold on her and closing my eyes, tapping into Wendy's memories until I found the right one in the hospital, and took both out souls there, leaving my body behind.

When we materialized in the hospital room, there was a woman being held by a man as she cried. "Mom and Dad." Wendy said softly, inching closer to the bed. The heart monitor was beeping as her heart stopped, dying slowly for the lack of soul inside.

"Go, you don't have much time."

"Will I remember you?"

"I don't think so."

"Will we see each other again?"

"I'm not sure."

She doubted what to do and her life was tickling away but then she looked at her parents and nodded. "I'll find you. And I'll remember. I know I will."

I gave her one last fierce hung and kiss and shoved her in the direction of her own body lying in the bed. She touched her own arm and got sucked inside the body.

The monitor stopped beeping after a moment or two as her heart started to beat again, her mother was by her side in a second, while her father ran out to find a doctor. "Wendy?" her mother asked. "Sweetheart?"

I saw Wendy's fingers move a little, as if she tried to hold something… I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I promise _I_ won't forget." I whispered and returned to my own body.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Suze**_

"I'm telling you, Suze, it's pathetic." Jack was saying as he, CeeCee and I walked the mall, Jack had wanted me to help him pick a gift for his girlfriend's birthday and CeeCee had heard and decided to come with us and drag me into the seamstress so she could start to re-fit my maid of honor dress. The wedding was in two weeks, a month had happened since I had little Victor and I was FINALLY getting my figure back. Jack went on. "He switched jobs, and sold his apartment in its going to live with us now, and not because grandpa is making him. And all he does now is mope around the house looking all pathetic and depressed."

"Oh, Jack, it can't be that bad." I Said.

"I sincerely doubt your brother has the emotional dept to feel depressed." CeeCee added, she was so not warm about Paul nor she would ever be.

"I thought so too," Jack answered not taking offence. "But he's seriously hurting since Wendy left."

"He'll be fine, Jack," I said, feeling a little sad for Paulie, after all I had already been there.

"I hope so… he seriously ruins the mood when I'm making out with Lucy in the couch and he walks in staring at nothing…."

"It'll get better." I repeated as we walked into the seamstress' place and waited for my maid of honor dress to be brought around.

"Changing the subject." CeeCee said suddenly. "Why don't _you_ start thinking about your own wedding? I know he's getting a little impatient… Father Dominic has been putting ideas in his head about the two of you living on sin."

"How do you know that?"

"Jesse told Jerry and Jerry told Adam the other night when they went on their 'boy's night', remember? When you and I went with Sam to that place she knew that had all those cool china patterns?"

"I didn't know Jesse felt that way…" I said…

And so, by the time we left not only my maid of honor dress was re-fitted. Oh nope. I also had picked up a wedding dress and put down a payment to start getting it made.

Now all I have to do was tell Jesse that I was ready to marry…

… Gee, how was I going to do _that_?

End of Chapter 13.

* * *

NOTES:

There!



I'm evil.

Clavie.


	14. Wedding Bells

**AGAIN**

**Chapter Fourteen: Wedding Bells**

_**Suze**_

"Oh, Suze, I can't believe I'm getting married!" CeeCee screamed in my ear as I helped her to fix her veil, she looked so cute in her ivory and cream dress – she went against white because she said no one was going to believe it-her being a virgin- since she had been living with Adam for four years.

"Well, you and Adam have waited long enough." I said. "And you have to postpone the wedding because of me."

"Oh, Suze, you know we wanted you to be present! You're our best friend and besides, it took forever to plain the wedding anyway. I didn't wan to rush it."

"Five minutes ladies." CeeCee's aunt, Pru, came to warn us.

"Okay, ready or not." CeeCee said, whipping her eyes to clear the little tears that rolled down suddenly. "I'm so happy." She was truly giddy.

"Just remember to breathe." I told her, handling her bouquet.

I gave my best friend a hug before I walked down the aisle to stand in my position of Maid of Honor. As I walked down the aisle, I saw Jesse carrying Victor, they were seated in the first row at the church and Jesse smiled at me when he saw me.

Next came CeeCee and everyone turned to see her, she was positively glowing, also she looked very calm and serene, so reassured. I turned to see Adam, his face had lit up so much that I half expected him to open his arms so CeeCee could run right straight into them. When CeeCee reached Adam, he took her hand and they stood together in front of Father Dom.

A week before I had read this article about how most couples that have live together for a long time, they split up very quickly after they married. But looking at the love in Adam's eyes and at the sure smile in CeeCee's face, I knew they both would be fine.

I felt Jesse's eyes on me and I turned from Father Dom to Jesse. He caught my eye and muttered something like "soon" and I of course knew what he meant. I smiled secretively and turned my attention back to the ceremony. Jesse and I had begun to plan our wedding too.

_The day after I had firs selected the dress that was being made for me I got home and told Jesse. "I just bought the most beautiful wedding dress. All I need now is that someone asks me to marry him. Anything you want to comment on that?" _

_Jesse –who had been put Victor to sleep spun around very quickly, gathered me close to him and kissed my passionately. "Do you really mean it?" He asked when we came out for air. _

"_Oh, yeah." I said smiling. "But still… it would be nice if you ask." I said in this little girl voice. Jesse took a step back and was about to go down in one knee but then he said: "Wait right here." And saunter of the nursery just to come back a few moments later with a little box, just the perfect side to be a jewelry box._

_He opened it in front of me and went down to his knee. "Susannah, would you marry me? _

_Of course I said yes – not too loud though because Victor was sleeping. And then Jesse took the ring out of the box – 3 carats pear-cut white diamond solitaire – and slid it in my finger and we kissed again. "I've bought that ring six months ago. I was just waiting for you to say I could ask you to marry me._

"_Oh, Jesse! I love you."_

So, that's our story. The very next day, Jesse and I went to see Father Dom to ask when he could marry us and he said that he could do so two weeks after Adam's and CeeCee's wedding and that he would let us marry at the Mission and have the reception there –where they usually held the school functions like the fairs and stuff – Sam had helped us find a caterer who would take the job with such short notice and everything was going according to schedule.

Anyway, after Adam and CeeCee were done saying their "I do's" we moved to the Pebble Beach Resort where the reception was going to be held. Adam hadn't cared for expenses and let CeeCee plan everything so it would be her dream wedding.

The reception was a blast but Jesse and I had to leave early because Victor was exhausted. Still, I got to say goodbye to CeeCee before she left for Paris, where Adam was taking her for their Honeymoon. CeeCee promised to be back in two weeks ready for my very own Wedding.

I could hardly wait.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Jesse**_

I missed Susannah and our son… our wedding was the next morning so Susannah had took our son and went to stay at her mother's because _'It's back luck to see the bride before the wedding' _or something like that. But still, I missed both of them even when I was going to see them the next morning.

I know it sounds pathetic but I couldn't help it. Victor and Susannah were the most important thing in my life. They were the first thing that came to mind when I woke up and the last thing I though about before I fell asleep. I couldn't picture my world without them. I just couldn't.

But luckily for me, I didn't have to. The next day Susannah was going to be my wife, finally, and nothing would ever keep us apart.

I mean, there were times when everyone and everything – Paul Slater at the top of that list – seemed to conspire to keep Querida and me apart, but nothing had worked. It took years and years of heartbreak and loneliness but in the end we found our way back together.

Our wedding party was small. Sam and Jerry were there, Jerry's family stood as my own, and Susannah's family was there too, all her stepbrothers included and their girlfriends –well, Jack's and David's, apparently no one wanted to be Brad's date. And Susannah's friend from New York came too, Gina's hair was no longer in dreadlocks which was good, it was now iridescent blue which crashed somewhat with her bride mate dress but she didn't mind. In fact, Brad spent most of the reception trying to get Gina to be his date.

I was so happy when I finally got to make Querida my wife. Actually, I spent most of the reception kissing her. I couldn't wait to be alone with Susannah. Her mother had offered to take care of Victor for a few days so Susannah and I could have a little wedding trip. I was going to take her to Jamaica – the trip had been Jerry's and Sam's wedding gift for us. – But she didn't know that yet. It was a little surprise.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Suze**_

I genuilly, truly LOVE Jamaica.

Me that I had resigned not to have a honeymoon on account of how busy Jesse was at the hospital and then _bam!_ He surprises me with a trip to Jamaica. It was lovely to be just with him again. I mean, I love my baby and everything, but it had been a long time since it had been just Jesse and me and a girl needs to keep the romance, you know?

Our honeymoon was everything I dreamed of and then more. Jesse and I did all the touristy stuff and everything but most of our time was spend – I won't even feel bad to say it because WE ARE MARRIED SO IS LEGAL – having sex. And not just, you know pre-functionary sex but really fun, enjoyable sex. Like we did it practically everywhere in our suit and we did it in the beach and in the water and… well, why bother you with the details…

When we got back it was like re-discover the bliss of living with Jesse all over again. Oh and CeeCee had put this new name thingy in my office at the headquarters of the magazine that read Susannah de Silva, instead of Susannah Simon and she even dedicated a little part of her editorial greeting – that editor page at the beginning of each number of the magazine – to congratulate me.

Everything in my life was just the way I wanted it to be. I had a great job, wonderful friends, a beautiful, healthy baby boy and a hot doctor waiting for me at home. Said doctor was my husband and he happened to love me oh so very much. Just like I loved him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

End of Chapter 14

.-.-.-.-.-.-

End of AGAIN

…

And if you want to know what happened to Paul here you go:

_**Paul**_

Mopping.

That's what Jack and everyone says I've been doing. Mopping. But really, what did they expect? I lost the love of my life just weeks ago and they expect me to just get back over it! AS IF!

Really, how insensible can some people – my brother Jack, for example – with other's suffering. The little brat – Jack – even said that why did I expected compassion from anyone when I had done exactly the same to Suze like ages ago.

Well… I was a different person back then; I didn't know anything about love. Now I did, and I did because I had lost it. But did that made anyone feel a little of compassion for me? No. Forget it. No compassion for poor old Paul.

So yes, I mopped a lot.

I was trying to shape my life into something that Wendy would like but without her it just was hard. I had changed my job and everything, just to make her proud even when I knew that I wasn't very likely to see her again.

I was walking down to my office at the firm I worked for when I happened to crash into someone who was carrying two file boxes and could barely see where she was going.

"Would you main paying a little attention to where you're going." A voice snarled behind the boxes and kept ranting in some other language that I didn't understand.

I took the top box from in front of her face. I knew that face. I don't know how long was I staring but eventually she said. "Hey, dude, you're too big to be decorative, move over, this thing weights a ton."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said moving so she could pass and training along behind her. "Where are you taking this?"

"Oh, Paul, there you are," Said my boss coming down the hall towards us. "I wanted to introduce you to our newest staff member. She's going to be helping you with some of your cases, actually. But I think you meet her already. Anyway, just in case. Paul this is Wendy Angelovsky, Wendy this is Paul Slater."

"Nice to meet you." We both said at the same time.

"Wendy just finished at Stanford and it's going to work with us for a while." My boss, Charles Webber –senior partner said – "I hope you two get along."

Wendy instructed me to put her box down at the desk in the little office next to mine and then turned around and said. "I just want to make something clear. I'm a lawyer, and a darn good one. I'm not your secretary, I won't take messages for you and I won't bring you your coffee. Understood?"

I was so fascinated to actually see her there, alive and well that I didn't mind her bossy tone, I just nodded. "Sure. Okay." I said clumsily.

"Okay then. I hope we work well together." She said standing her hand towards me.

"I'm sure we will." I said, taking her hand but I didn't let go.

"Um. I kind of need my hand." She said when it became evident I wasn't letting her go.

"Wanna marry me?" I asked her.

.-.-.-.-.

(Phone call)

(Ring, ring) (Lol)

_Jack: _Paul! Finally you answer! When are you coming home? Grandpa wants to go out for Pizza but he needs you to drive.

_Paul:_ Tell Pops that I'm sorry but that he's going to order in. I don't think I'll be home tonight.

_Jack: _What? Why?

_Paul:_ Gee, I don't know, let's see… I'm in Vegas and I just got married. Is that a good enough excuse?

_Jack: _You what?

_Paul: _I married. Listen, buddy I have to go now, Wendy wants to go to Lake Las Vegas for dinner and we are going to miss our limo. I'll call you later!

_Jack _Wait, wait, wait. Did you say Wendy? As in Wendy-Wendy?

_Paul: _Yes. I'll tell you everything when we get back, she's dying to meet you and Pops er… again, you could say.

_Jack:_ When are you coming back?

_Paul:_ Don't know for sure, I want to teach Wendy to golf and they got some good courses here. Oops, I have to hang now. Bye.

(Busy signal)

.-.-.-.

So there.

* * *

Notes: 

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY, IT WOULDN'T HAVE COME THIS FAR IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU. YOU ARE THE GREATEST COOLEST PEOPLE ON EARTH! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

Oh, and this is a glimpse of the new story I'm woriking on. It's pretty AU (alternative universe), no ghosts, Suze has a sister and Jesse is a hot senior at her high school with the reputation of being a less than savory individual :)

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Suze_

_"Paul," I called and he stopped._

_"Suze, long time no see." _

_"Shut up you asshole." I said low and fast. "I'll just tell you this once: Stay away from my sister."_

_"Or you'll do what?" He asked, taunting. I showed him what. I punched him in the eye, he was going to get a black eye, I so knew it because his eye was swealing pretty fast. Ten Points for moi. "Pretty and elocuent as always," Paul said once he recovered from my punch, acting as if I hadn't hurt him though I knew I had. "Suzie, Suzie, Suzie... even if you could makeME stay away from Cecilia _(name might change) _You aren't going to make her stay away from me. And there is nothing you can do about that."_

_"We'll see about that." I said though I knew he was right, Cecilia was as stubborn as a mule. And she wanted Paul. I turned to leave but Paul caught my arm. "Sure you don't want to reconcider..." he said, letting his voice trail off, he knew I knew what he meant. "I'm sure there are a few things you could do to convince me to leave Ceci alone.Just say the word and I'm all yours. I'll dump your sister faster than what you can say 'First date'"_

_"Not in your life." I snarled and pulled my arm._

_.-.-.-.-_

_Paul_

_"That Chick is pretty tough, isn't she?" Michael Meducci, my litlte minion said while I pressed an ice pack to my eye._

_"Shit, don't say." I answered sarcastically._

_"What are you going to do about her?"_

_As in on cue I saw the new transfered student, a guy named Jesse de Silva, I think. Rumor had it he had gotten into even more trouble than Suze. Suddenly the little engines of my brain started to work and something made cllick. "I got and idea." I said._

_Really, I was surprised I hadn't thought of it before. That De Silva guy was just Suze's type... maybe if I could convince him to help me... he would keep Suze busy and distracted and I could have my fun._

_I'm such a genius!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

There, thanks for reading this.

All my love,

Clavie


End file.
